Enfin je pourrais dire nous deux
by bohemio
Summary: Sev pete sa choche... MOUahahahah! Attention pluie de roches qui vivennent du plafond...?
1. Default Chapter

chapitre 1: Souvenirs d'une retenue

Hermione regardait tendrement sa fille jouer sous le vieux chêne de leur jardin. La journée s'annonçait magnifique, la jeune femme en avait donc profité pour sortir un peu. La première vraie journée d'été. Même Harry était venu. Ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, mais se voyaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, s'écrivaient le plus possible afin de ne pas perdre contact. Le jeune homme venait de terminer ses études pour devenir Auror, -Hermione, quant à elle avait terminer ses études de médicomage depuis un moment déjà-. il devait souvent s'absenter en dehors de la ville, laissant Ginny seule, de plus les missions pour l'Ordre étaient fréquentes. Depuis la dernière attaque provoqué par Voldemort au Ministère, ces deux-la s'étaient beaucoup raprochés l'un de l'autre, ils ne se quittaient plus. Hermione trouvait qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble.

- Léa! ma chérie, ne va pas trop loin, cria Hermione à la petite fille.

- Non, maman, ze vais zuste là-bas. Z'est pas trop loin...

Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Elle lui ressemble vraiment, son portrait tout craché!

- Je sais mais elle à mon caractère, l'âme des Gryffondors.

- C'est vrai mais il y a quelque chose en elle qui me fait penser à son père. Quoiqu'elle ne respectera peut-être pas autant les règles que toi à l'époque, sourit Harry. Une future maraudeuse...

- Harry, je ne veux pas que tu lui mettes des mauvaises idées en tête. C'est une vraie maniaque des potions. Hier, je l'ai surprise à faire un drôle de mélange dans la cuvette des toilettes avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la maison.

- Elle est en avance pour son âge, dit Harry.

- Oui.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, se remémorrant des souvenirs de leur scolarité à Poudlard, de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et qui leur avait vallu une retenue, de leurs camarades de classe, des professeurs... d'un en particulier...

- Alors que vas-tu faire? Lui dire?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Harry? J'ai attendu trop longtemps, il a le droit de savoir. Je lui ai caché cela bien trop longtemps.

- Hermione, ne t'en fais pas avec cela, il comprendra, j'en suis sûr. Il est peut-être sarcastique, cinique et j'en passe mais je suis sûr qu'il sera compréhensif. Il t'aime. A l'époque s'aurait été trop risqué. Les mangemorts étaient à ses trousses et aux tiennes, alors imagine ce qui se serait produit s'ils avaient eu une telle information. Les conséquences auraient pu être graves. De toute façon, quest-ce qu'aurait pensé les gens s'il avaient sû que tu portait son enfant, c'était ton professeur et toi son élève...

- Je sais, mais quand même... et que vais-je faire ensuite? Comment lui annoncer une telle chose? Quand j'ai su, je ne l'ai dit à personne, enfin à peu de personnes, et il aurait dû être le premier à savoir.

- Tu trouveras bien, Hermione ait confiance... Tu trouves toujours quelque chose. Et tes parents? demanda-t-il.

Elle n'en parlait jamais, Harry se doutait que son père ait mal réagit.

- Oh! Eux, c'est une autre histoire, disons que la réaction à été moins bonne, pour mon père. Il refuse toujours de me parler et c'est devenu pire quand il a sû que le père de Léa avait presque son âge. Je crois même qu'il m'a déshéritée. Il ne voulait pas que je garde l'enfant. Ma mère, elle a eu un choc, mais elle a respecté ma déscion. Aujourd'hui, elle comprend pourquoi j'ai voulu la garder.

Hermione lui sourit. Après tout, peut-être qu'il voudrait bien, d'une femme et de sa fille dans sa vie...

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tout ça a commencé.

° ° °

_Flash back._

7e année d'Hermione à Poudlard.

La jeune fille avait eu droit à la pire torture qu'on pouvait infliger à Poudlard. Une retenue avec le Professeur Rogue pour avoir aidé Neville qui n'arrivait pas à préparer la potion du cours. Rogue l'avait suprise en train de murmmurer la procédure à suivre au jeune homme.

- Toujours prête à aider, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger, dit-il, mais comprenez-vous quand je vous dit que le cours se déroule en _silence_, donc qu'il vous est formellement interdit d'aider ou de répéter la procédure à qui que ce soit? Cette potion risque fort bien de se retouver aux ASPICS, et au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas elle doit se préparer seule. Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire, Miss Granger?

Rogue se planta devant elle les bras croisés, l'air menaçant.

- Vous terminez votre potion en silence, et ce jusqu'à la fin du cours. Me suis-je fait comprendre cette fois-ci, ou faudra-t-il que je le répètte?

- Mais... Je voulais juste...

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS, Miss Granger. J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence et pour avoir perturbé le cours.

- Oui, professeur.

La cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours sonna. Hermione rammassa ses livres en vitesse mais Rogue retint son poignet avant qu'elle puisse partir.

- N'oubliez pas que vous avez une retenue, 20h00, ne soyez pas en retard.

Hermione se dégagea brusquement et sortit de la classe d'un pas furieux. Courage se dit-elle, c'est la dernière année, essaye de finir ça en beauté, même avec Rogue. La jeune fille ne crut pas si bien dire...

À vingt heures, Hermione arriva aux cachots de Rogue. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le privilège de la rabaisser cette fois-ci. Avoir une retenue avec Rogue ne l'enchantait guère, mais c'était le prix à payer pour son insolence durant le cours. Elle l'avait quelque peu provoqué, et il avait mordu. La seule élève à avoir assez de courage à le défier... quoique elle était sûre que cela ne lui déplasait pas tellement, il devait avoir une vie ennuyante... Il semblait qu'elle y avait pris goût aussi... Mais, la jeune fille remarqua que l'homme était de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, plus morose, l'air malade et fatigué. Il avait cessé de la critiquer, enfin moins. Elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Cependant, c'était plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait.

Hermione arriva devant la porte du burreau, cogna quelques coups.... Aucune réponse, elle attendit, peut-être était-il occupé? Mais toujours rien. Il ne la ferrait pas attendre en plus. Elle cogna une deuxième fois, rien, silence. À quoi bon rester là comme une idiote à attendre, pourquoi ne pas entrer à l'intérieur juste pour voir... La porte n'était même pas vérouillée, il devait être là, forcément, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu entrer. Le calme total, à croire que la pièce était vide de toute présence humaine, une chandelle presque toute consumée brûlait dans son chandelier sur la table du coin. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce.

- Professeur Rogue? appela-t-elle faiblement.

Aucune réponse, étrange. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil près de la cheminée, une masse sombre, allongée par terre, qui fallit la faire trébucher. Hermione réussit à se rattrapper avant de tomber sur cette... cette chose, qui était en réalité...

- Professeur!

Il était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Hermione écarta quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui pendaient devant ses yeux, elle prit un coussin qui trainait dans le coin de la pièce et le glissa sous sa tête.

- Professeur Rogue...murmura-t-elle.

L'homme réagit enfin, il bougea lentement les paupières. Deux grands yeux bruns noisette l'obsevaient curieusement.

- Miss Granger...?

- Ça va aller?

- Oui...oui, je crois.

Hermione le regarda sceptique, disait-il vraiment la vérité?

- Vous devriez aller vous allonger, vous êtes tout pâle, dit-elle.

Rogue acquiessa. Hermione voulut l'aider à se relever, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Quand même, il avait sa dignité, étant un Serpentard et elle une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Gryfondorienne.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Granger, articula-t-il froidement. Je peux encore marcher tout seul.

- Je voulais juste vous aider, répondit-elle sèchement.

Severus se détourna de son regard, puis marmonna quelque chose, qui semblait être un vague -merci, Miss Granger- mais il était de notoriété publique que Severus Rogue ne remerciait personne, à moins d'y être forcé, et à quel point, mais encore moins remercier une Gryffondor, _cette Gryffondor là précisément_. En quelques minutes, il avait perdu toute sa crédibilité.

- Je peux aller chercher Dumbledore ou Mme Pomfresh, si vous voulez, Professeur...

- Non, ce serait totalement inutile, les remèdes de Mme Pomfresh ne peuvent rien faire contre cela, Miss Granger. Et Dumbledore encore moins, sinon me confier à Mme Pomfresh.

- Mais, qu'allez-vous faire, dans ce cas? demanda-t-elle.

Severus se retourna et dit d'une voix lasse:

- Attendre, Miss Granger, attendre que cela passe.

- Mais voyons c'est incensé, Professeur. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen...

- Ah, oui, ricana-t-il, vous en connaissez un moyen, pour s'opposer à la volonté de Voldemort?

Hermione resta bouche bée. Severus la regarda avec un sourire mauvais, satisfait de lui-même. Petite fouineuse, cela t'apprendra, se dit-il à lui même.

- Je...je...non... je suis désolée, Professeur...je...ne savais pas...

- Non, vous...- il s'imterrompit, sa main crispée sur son avant bras gauche, le visage pâle-

Severus du se retenir au bras d'Hermione pour ne pas tomber. Pendant un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux, froids et totalement vides de toute émotion exprimaient cette fois-ci la peur, la douleur. Elle l'aida à s'assoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche, l'homme ne broncha pas, pour une fois...

Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante, et lui tendit. Severus la regarda, méfiant. Décidément, il ne lui fesait pas confiance.

- Tenez, buvez, vous vous sentirez mieux après.

Dédaigneusement, Severus jetta un coup d'oeil au contenu de la tasse puis leva les yeux vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Aucune importance, buvez.

- Pas avant que vous m'aillez dit ce que contient cette tasse.

Hermione soupira.

- Ce que vous pouvez être borné, parfois! C'est un remède Moldu, pas du poison. Si ceux de Mme Pomfresh sont inneficaces contre votre mal, peut-être qu'un remède Moldu le sera d'avantage.

- Un remède moldu... Pfff! Non, pas question que je boive cela.... Non attendez, m'avez vous traité?

- De borné, Professeur. Buvez, sinon, je vous force à le faire, je ne rigole pas.

- Vous vous introduisez dans mon burreau, puis vous m'insultez, et maintenant des menaces, votre insolence et votre manque de respect coutera à Gryffondor....

- Combien cette fois-ci, Professeur? De toute façon Gryffondor ne doit plus avoir beaucoup de points à l'heure qu'il est, ajoutez-en à Serpentard et ce sera pareil.

L'homme ne répondit pas, jamais une de ses élèves ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, mais une telle réplique venant de sa part c'était plus dur à prendre. Severus voulu riposter mais la douleur revint plus intensément. Hermione lui tendit à nouveau la tasse, Severus la prit à contre-coeur, et la bu d'un seul trait, grimaçant.

- Quest-ce que c'était?

- Un simple remède de grand-mère.

- C'etait infect.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Je le sais bien.

- Et vous m'en avez fait boire quand même?

Elle répondit sans hésiter:

- Oui. Maintenant, vous aller vous reposer, Professeur.

- Mmmph...

La jeune femme lui décrocha un regard noir et attendit, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme... Toujours pratique ces vieux remèdes Moldus. Puis, elle entra dans sa chambre. Il avait bon goût, rien de vraiment luxueux mais d'une bonne qualité. Une immence chambre, avec lit à baldaquin aux couleurs des serpentards (vert et argent)- naturelement- entouré d'étagères remplies de livres. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever sa brobe de sorcier qu'il s'était profondément endomi. La jeune femme eut recours à un sotilège pour les lui retirer,- il n'est pas mal non plus.... Non, attend on parle de Rogue.... Tu ne peux pas le trouver "pas mal" , pensa-t-elle- puis elle les plia pour les déposer sur le coin du lit. Elle rabatit la couverture sur son torse. Ensuite, prit place dans un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, avec un livre. Peut-être aurait-il besoin de quelque chose....

Il devait être au moins une heure du matin. Hermione commençait à sommnoler légèrement. Severus se réveilla brusquement en tenant son bras gauche contre lui, le front moite. Elle s'assied sur le rebord du lit et l'entoura de ses bras. L'homme s'accrocha à elle, comme à une bouée. Hermione fut suprise d'un tel geste de sa part. Elle lui murmmurait des paroles de réconfort. La douleur s'estompa, Severus posa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller, la respiration halletante.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous restée, Miss Granger? Vous auriez pu aussi bien me laisser là et n'en souffler mot à personne...

- Parce que vous ne vouliez pas que j'aille chercher quelqu'un, et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seul, alors je suis restée.

Severus l'observa attentivement.

- Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi - il marqua une pause- pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé?

Hermione ne su que dire. Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Même si elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement son professeur, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le laisser dans cet état. Qui sait, si elle ne serait pas intervenue, peut-être serait-il encore plus mal en point qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Eh, bien Miss Granger, il y a au moins une chose dans ce monde auquel vous ne connaissiez pas la réponse.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur, je trouverai bien quelque chose.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

- Professeur, je peux vous poser une question?

- Vous venez de le faire, mais dites quand même.

- Avez-vous vraiment été un....- elle s'imterrompit comme si elle craignait de pronomcer ce nom là-.

- Un Mangemort?

- Euh... enfin... je...

Les joues d'Hermione virèrent rapidement au rouge. Severus parut s'amuser de son embarras, voilà ce qui arrive quand on fouine encore dans les affaires des autres, pensa-t-il.

- Enfin, je l'ai été, dit-il en remontant sa manche pour laisser sa marque à découvert.

Hermione resta silencieuse, pourquoi lui ai-je demandé cela?, se dit-elle. ce n'est aucunement de mes affaires qu'il ait été mangemort ou pas.

- Cela vous étonne, Miss Granger? demanda-t-il.

- Non... enfin...oui...je... Je... je devrais y aller, il se fait tard... et j'ai cours demain...

Hermione sortit en vitesse, confuse, laissant Severus seul.

° ° °

Hermione s'emdormit en pensant que l'homme qu'elle avait vu était totalement différent de celui qui enseignait les potions. Étrange, se dit-elle, finalement, cette retenue n'avait pas été pas si pire que cela.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla de bonne heure, une pile de travaux à terminer l'attendait, pour une bonne partie de la journée. Elle s'instala à la bibliothèque, personne ne la dérangerait ici, la majorité des élèves seraient à l'extérieur en raison du beau temps. La journée passa lentement, Hermione avait autre chose en tête pour le moment ce qui nuisait grandement à sa

concentration. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire la dissertation sur les potions médicinales. Elle ne trouvait plus son livre. Pourtant, elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir oublié quelque part, hier... À moins que... Le livre serait resté chez Rogue, elle avait dû le laisser sur le fauteuil en partant. Hermione laissa ses affaires sur sa table et se rendit dans les cachots. Quand elle cogna à la porte, cette fois-ci elle n'eut pas à attendre, il vint lui ouvrir.

- Que voulez-vous, Miss Granger? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- J'ai oublié mon livre, hier, et j'en aurais besoin.

Severus la laissa entrer et il se dirigea vers son burreau. Il lui tendit le livre.

- C'est un excellent oeuvrage, Miss Granger, vous avez fait un bon choix... Cependant, il est incomplet et mal expliqué à mon goût, au cas ou vous voudriez approfondir vos connaissances sur le sujet, je vous conseillerais- il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et sortit un vieux livre relié de cuir rouge.- celui-ci.

Hermione se retourna, étonnée par une telle proposition, et prit le volume, sans le quitter des yeux. Severus détourna son regard, quelque peu mal à l'aise... -Dûr sur l'orgeuil!- Elle s'apprêta à partir quand il dit:

- Euh... Miss Granger... je voulais vous remercier, pour enfin.... hier...

- Non... ce n'est pas la peine.... vraiment... Vous avez meilleure mine aujourd'hui....

- Euhmm... Je n'ai pas voulu vous mettre mal à l'aise quand j'ai demandé si cela vous étonnait que j'aie été mangemort... J'avoue que c'était un peu brusque... vous vous êtes presque sauvée en courant...

- Oh...euh... ce n'est pas grave... j'étais juste un peu embarrassée par une telle réplique...

Hermione senti son regard se poser sur elle, elle se retourna vers lui mais il avait déjà regardé ailleurs. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était rapprochée. Beaucoup plus près qu'un professeur et son élève ne devraient l'être en temps normal, sa poitrine frôlait presque son torse. Severus ne fit cependant aucun mouvement pour l'écarter. La main d'Hermione se posa sur son avant-bras, il frissonna.

- Vous avez mal? demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu, avoua-t-il, c'est sensible encore.

- Oh...

Elle se rapprocha encore, ils se touchaient à présent. La jeune femme carassa doucement son visage -il savoura intensément ce geste de sa part- puis elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'homme recula, surpris. Pourtant, combien aurait-il donné pour pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, ne serais-ce qu'un instant.

- Miss Granger... je ne croit pas que...., murmura-t-il.

- Chut... -elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres-.

Severus se dégagea totalement son son étreinte non sans difficulté.

- Écoutez, Miss Granger, je suis votre professeur et vous mon élève, nous ne pouvons....

- Je sais, mais vous êtes avant tout un homme et moi une femme. Alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas?

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer, je n'ai pas droit à un tel sentiment de votre part, n'y d'aucune autre d'ailleurs...

- Et pourquoi cela, Severus? demanda-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête, jamais il n'avait parru aussi abattu, aussi fatigué. Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, le réconforter ou simplement le serrer dans ses bras.

- J'ai fait... des choses dont vous n'auriez même pas idée, Miss Granger, des choses dont j'igniore si je pourrais me les pardonner, un jour.

- Eux vous les ont déjà pardonnées...

- Cela ne suffit pas, Miss Granger. Je n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans une glace, tout ce que je vois c'est le visage d'un meurtrier, tant de mauvais souvenirs refont surface que je ne peux éviter d'y penser, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ma vie seule ne suffirait pas pour remplacer celles que j'ai détruites.

- Peu importe ce que vous étiez, ou ce que vous avez fait, il y a vingt ans, ce qui compte c'est ce que vous êtes devenu aujourd'hui, ce que vous avez accompli pour lutter contre lui, tout ce que vous avez accompli pour l'Ordre, sans vous nous n'en serions pas là. Croyez-moi, c'est une raison amplement suffisante...

Quand Hermione acheva sa phrase, Severus s'était assis dans son fauteuil la tête entre les mains. La jeune Gryffondor s'approcha doucement puis prit son visage de ses deux mains.

- Et c'est suffisant pour moi, Severus...

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

_Fin du Flash Back._

À onzes heures du soir, Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine, une montagne de parchemins froisés devant elle et une plume noire à la main. Cette lettre, elle l'avait écrite puis recommencé, puis réécrite au moins... elle avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois. Tout ce parchemin gaspillé pour ne rien dire, seulement qu'un début de phrase qui ne convenait pas suivie d'une tache d'encre, signe du manque d'inspiration. La jeune femme prit une feuille brouillon, une feuille de cartable blanche, trés utilisée chez les moldus, et recommença à écrire.

_Cher Severus_

_Si tu savais tout le courage que cela m'a prit pour écrire ces mots. Tu aurais été ahuri devant la pile de parchemins qui trainent devant moi. À l'époque, j'aurais probablement fait perdre de nombreux point à Gryffondor pour gaspillage de matériel scolaire. Seulement pour te dire quelque chose que tu aurais dû être le premier à savoir, en tant que principal concerné. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire au bon moment, j'ai eu peur, tout simplement, peur de ce que tu aurais dit, peur que tu me rejetes si je t'aurais annoncé cela. Hé oui! La petite Gryffondor prétencieuse et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que j'étais a eu peur. Alors, je suis partie, j'ai quitté la maison de mes parents et me suis instalée à Londres côté moldu. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu du monde de la sorcelerie, mais sutout de faire le point sur ce qui c'est passé durant cette nuit là... Maintenant, tu dois savoir, je n'avais pas le droit de te laisser dans l'ignorance. Il fallait que je te le dise moi même avant que tu ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux te le dire dans une lettre, je viendrai te voir à Pourdlard ce week end, si tu est disponible._

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione Granger. _

Hermione lut et relut sa lettre pour finalement la transcrire sur un nouveau parchemin. Satisfaite du résultat, elle plia la lettre et la glissa soigneusement dans une enveloppe. Dans la petite pièce qui donnait sur le jardin, un magnifique hibou Grand-duc se tenait sur un perchoir en fer.

- Approche un peu, Enzo. Porte cette lettre au professeur Severus Rogue à Poudlard, le plus rapidement possible. D'accord?

Le hibou lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt, signe qu'il avait compris. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre, Enzo déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans la nuit. Hermione resta un moment à regarder le ciel, perdue sans ses pensées...


	2. Vieilles connaissances

**chapitre 2: vielles connaissances**

Hermione se tenait sur la plate-forme neuf et trois-quart, sa fille d'un côté et un vieux sac de cuir, contenant quelques affaires, de l'autre. Dans quelques heures elle serait à Poudlard en face de lui. Il fallait arrêter d'y penser, plus ça allait plus elle devenait nerveuse, des sénarios complètement dénudés de sens lui venait à l'esprit. À plusieurs fois, elle tenta de faire demi tour, et de retourner chez elle, mais Harry l'avait accompagné. Pour être sûr qu'elle y aille.

- Harry, je....je ne peux pas....

- Mais si que tu le peux, allez vas-y....

Hermione changea brusquement de direction. Harry l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la gare. Le jeune homme lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le train qui n'allait pas tarder à partir.

- Allez, fais moi confiance, tout ira bien. Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. SI tu ne le fais pas maintenant, il ne le saura jamais.

- Mmmppphhhh...

Il lui donna une petite tape dans le dos qui se voulait encourageante.

Hermione monta à bord du train, Léa dans ses bras. Sa nervosité augmenta d'un cran, ses mains tremblaient et étaient légèrement moites. Elle bafouilla un mot d'excuse à une vielle dame qu'elle avait accidentelement accroché dans le couloir et se mit à chercher un compartiment vide. Ils étaient tous pleins, sauf le dernier, un homme était assis sur la banquette au bord de la fenêtre. Son visage. Elle l'avait déja vu quelque part...

- Excusez-moi, je peux m'assoir ici, les autres compartiments sont tous occupés.

L'homme releva la tête au son de sa voix, souriant. Cheveux bruns châtains, un peu grisonnants sur les tempes, une vielle robe de sorcier miteuse et une vielle valise, posée à ses pieds, endomagée par le temps et les nombreux voyages.

- Bien sûr, Hermione...dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Professeur.... Lupin! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh! Appelez-moi Remus, il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur.

- Remus... ça fait si longtemps...

- Oui, je sais.

L'homme se leva et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle eut quitée Poudlard. En fait depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'était quelque peu retiré. De brèves apparitions aux réunions de l'Ordre, -elle n'y allait plus depuis un bon moment- mais pas plus que ça. On disait qu'il passait presque tout son temps en mission secrète, personne ne savait où, sauf Dumbledore. Cependant, elle savait qu'il écrivait régulièrement à Harry. Le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'air en forme. La pleine lune étant déjà passé.

- Alors, que deviens-tu? demanda-t-elle.

- Je reviens à Poudlard, j'ai loué une chambre à Pré-Au-Lard pour une partie de l'été et je dois voir Dumbledore pour règler quelques affaires. Il y a longtemps que je suis venu ici, ça fait du bien de revenir au pays. Et toi?

- Je suis venue pour des affaires personnelles.

- À Poudlard?

- Oui.

Remus la regarda, intrigué, puis Léa, endormie sur le banc d'à côté. Ce petit visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... Ses cheveux noirs... Lui... Non, quand même... mais, attends... peut-être que si, finalement.

- Euh... Hermione... c'est ta...

- Ouais, répondit-elle simplement.

- Son...son... c'est bien lui n'est-ce pas? Elle lui... ressemble, vraiment, Hermione... murmmura-t-il gravement.

Hermione hocha la tête, maintenant il savait.

- Je sais, c'est ce que Harry dit toujours quand il la voie.

- Et il n'est au courant de rien?

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais Remus savait bien, seulement qu'à la regarder. Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Euh... Mais Remus, comment as-tu sû?

- Simple intuition. Ton visage parle autant que toi, sinon plus, Hermione.

Ils roulaient depuis au moins un bonne heure, parlant d'anciens souvenirs remontant à l'époque de Poudlard, d'Harry....puis leur conversation vint sur son départ précipité de Poudlard. Il n'avait appris que quelques bribes de l'histoire, sans doute déformées par le bouche-à-oreille.

- J'ai réussis à cacher tout ça durant quelques mois, comme tu le sais, mon uniforme de Poudlard commençait depuis quelques temps à être sérieusement séré. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quiquonque s'apperçoive de mon état. Imagine le scandale, pire encore, si l'on avait su qu'il était le père de l'enfant que je portais.

- Tu as tout de même réussi à garder le secret...?

- Euh... oui et non. Aux élèves de Poudlard, oui, mais pas à mes amis. Enfin, Harry se doutait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose même s'il ne savait pas quoi exactement et Ron... trop occupé à s'appercevoir de quoique ce soit du genre.

- Harry a quand même fini par savoir.

- Oui, mais avec un coup de main. Sinon il ne l'aurais pas su à ce moment là.

- Alors?

- On était tous dans la salle commune, -des filles de Gryffondor, Harry et Ron-. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement de quoi nous parlions mais l'une des filles s'est mise à raconter qu'elle connaissait une élève qui était tombée enceinte.... et qu'elle s'était fait renvoyée. À ce moment là je crois que j'ai faillit m'étouffer avec ma bierraubeure. Mon teint a alors viré au blanc - c'est Harry qui me l'a dit- , j'ai ensuite perdu le fil de l'histoire, trop perdue dans mes pensées, je pensait sans arrêt aux conséquences de mes actes, de nos actes, à vrai dire... Harry s'est apperçu que je n'avait pas l'air bien. Il m'a ramenée jusqu'au dortoirs, je ne sais trop comment...

- Tu lui a tout dit?

Elle acquiessa.

- Il a d'abord pensé que je blaguait mais voyant mon air, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de me croire.

- Quelle réaction il a eu quand il a su pour le père?

- Eh bien... elle était meilleure que celle de Ron et des mes parents, en tout cas.

- Donc il a mal réagit...

- J'ai faim, dit-elle précipitament pour changer de sujet, je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger, veux-tu quelque chose?

Le sujet resta clos. Remus n'inista pas.

- Hein? Euh... non merci...

- Bon d'accord. Remus tu veux bien la surveiller pendant un moment- elle fit un geste en direction de Léa-, le temps que je revienne.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte du compartiment et sortit laissant ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à un certain bal de Noël...

_Flash Back_

Hermione sortit de son armoire une grande envloppe de toile marine. Fabrication Moldue. Un logo peint en blanc sur le dessus. Et à l'intérieur, une robe de couleur rouge foncé. Magnifique, avec un corsage de dentelle fait à la main par une amie de la famille. Le bas était suffisament évasé pour permettre de se mouvoir aisément, pas trop bouffante, juste ce qu'il faut.

- Wow, Hermione, ta robe, elle est magnifique!

- Merci, Parvati!

- Alors, tu y vas avec qui finalement au bal? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu verras bien tout à l'heure.

Hermione lui avait répondu en souriant mystérieusement. L'autre jeune fille soupira et s'en alla, le bal allait bientôt commencer...

° ° °

Le bal venait de se terminer, il ne restait plus personne dans la salle, Hermione enleva ses chausures et se dirigea pieds-nus vers son dortoir. Elle s'apprêtait à donner le mot de passe au portrait de la grosse dame quand quelqu'un la retint par le bras et lui murmmura à l'oreille:

- Alors, on croyait pouvoir s'échapper en douce, Miss Granger?

Hermione se retourna et dit à son tour, tout bas:

- Et qu'allez-vous faire, me retirer des points, professeur?

- Oh, non, pas cette fois-ci Miss Granger, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Il souriait. Il était très beau quand il souriait.

- Qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Mmmm.... Je pourrais commencer par vous dire que cette robe vous va merveilleusement bien...

Flateur.

- ...et que vous me devez toujours la dernière dance.

- Eh, bien merci, et pour la danse j'accepte volontiers, mais n'y aurait-il pas un autre endroit que celui-ci, professeur?

- Je crois que oui, suivez-moi je vous prie, dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

- Et galant en plus!

Il la mena jusqu'à une porte, un peu après son burreau. Celle-ci conduisait à un escalier de pierre sculpté de nombeux motifs.

- Ou cela mène-t-il?

- Tu verras bien. Suis-moi!

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier en spirale, jusqu'à une vielle porte en bois rude, Severus l'ouvrit - elle grinça- et laissa passer Hermione devant lui.

- Alors, ça te plaît?

C'était une vaste pièce ciculaire, un immence lit baldaquin occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. La lumière de la lune l'éclairait faiblement à travers les rideaux. Une ambiance chaleureuse et romantique régnait.

- Si ça me plaît? Mais bien sûr! C'est magnifique. Je ne connaîssait pas cet endroit.

- Il était inutilisé jusqu'à se soir. La tour était fermée.

- Alors, c'est...

- ...juste pour nous deux.

Severus referma doucement la porte. Hermione l'attira vers elle puis passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui autour de sa taille. Il la fit valser quelque temps avant de la deposer délicatement sur le lit. Severus s'allongea tout près d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. La jeune femme riposta avec fougue en se rapprochant davantage. Il enleva sa chemise et aida Hermione à détacher l'agraphe de sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine....

_Fin du flash back_

Remus regardait le paysage défiller à travers la vitre. Ce paysage si famillier. Il revenait à Poudlard, la seule place ou il se sentait vraiment bien. Absorbé dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas la petite fille se réveiller et se diriger vers lui. Elle prit place sur le siège d'à côté, et l'observa attentivement de ses grands yeux noirs, si semblables à ceux de son père.

- B'jour! dit-elle. Vous zêtes qui?

Remus sursauta légèrement en entendant sa petite voix.

- Je m'appelle Remus, je suis un ami de ta mère. Et toi?

- Ze m'appelle Léa.

- Eh, bien Léa, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

La petite fille lui fit un ravissant sourire.

- Za fait beaucoup de temps que tu connais Maman?

- Oui, j'ai été son professeur.

- Pou vrai? Alors, peut-être que tu connait auzzi mon papa... Maman, elle dit qu'il était un profeszzeur auzzi...

- J'ai connu ton père en effet, mais bien avant que je devienne professeur.

- Z'était un profezzeur de quoi?

- De potions, Léa.

- Wow.... murmura-t-elle. Maman, elle veut pas que j'en fasse des pozions, elle dit que z'est danzereux. Mais un zour, moi ze veux être Maître des potions, comme mon papa...

Remus sourit à la petite fille.

- Maman, elle dit qu'il était courazeux, z'est vrai? Il combattait des méchants?

- Oui si on veux...

- Pourquoi, il combatait des méchants, 'emus?

- Parceque les méchants que combatait ton père voulait faire du mal à d'autres personnes, donc il les protégeait.

- Oh... il était très courageux.

- Oui...

Quand Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard, Léa était assise sur les genoux de Remus et riait aux éclats.

° ° °

Le train arriva à Pré-au-Lard, en fin de soirée. Hermione, Léa et Remus débarquèrent en même temps.

- J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Hermione, dit-il. Je doit y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maugrey et Tonks Aux Trois Balais, tu m'accompagnes?

- Non, une autre fois... je doit enfin... tu comprends. Contente de t'avoir revu... et si tu le peux donne de tes nouvelles plus souvent...

- Promis... Oh et euh.... Bonne chance avec...tu sais quoi.... , dit-il en s'éloignant.

Hermione lui envoya un léger signe de la main pour le rassurer.... De la chance, elle allait en avoir de besoin...

- Allez viens, Léa.

Elles montèrent dans un fiacre qui leur était destiné, Dumbledore savait qu'elle allait venir. De toute façon, il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait. Le lac de Poudlard apparut devant eux, la petite fille était émerveillée. Tant de souvenirs refesaient surface. Le fiacre s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Elle se rappelait très bien quand elle était plus jeune, c'était Hagrid qui mennait les premières années en barque jusqu'à la rive opposée. Revoir le château, le parc, la forêt interdite qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter de nombreuses fois.

Les immences portes du château souvrirent, laissant appercevoir l'immence hall d'entré de Poudlard. Elle était revenue, une bonne partie était maintenant accomplie, ensuite, lui annoncer la nouvelle mais chaques choses en son temps. Hermione déposa son sac par terre et prit Léa par la main, qui sait ou pourrait-elle se rendre, Poudlard était si grand.

- Hermione, quelle joie de te revoir! Bienvenue à Poudlard!

- Professeur Dumbledore!

Le viel homme avait peu changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, la barbe blanche, yeux pétillants, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres... Il la rejoignit en un clin d'oeil, il n'avait pas perdu la forme, et l'embrassa chaleureusement.

- Ça fait drôle de revenir ici, mais c'est comme si c'était hier. Rien n'a changé.

- En effet rien n'a changé, mais en même temps tant de choses, admit le viellard.

Dumbledore la conduisit dans son burreau, d'avantage approprié pour parler que de rester bêtement dans le hall d'entré.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard?

Hermione le regarda interloquée. Cet homme était au courant de tout ce qui se passait et faisait toujours comme s'il en savait le moins possible.

- Vous le savez bien, professeur...

- Bien sûr, mais j'aurais bien aimé l'entendre de votre bouche.

- Eh, bien la raison de mon retour à Poudlard à presque trois ans et demi, commence à poser beaucoup trop de questions pour le peu de réponses que j'ai et ressemble incroyablement à son père.

- Tu as raison, la ressemblance est frappante, dit Dumbledore en regardant la fillette qui lui décrocha un regard farouche.

Le vieux directeur fouilla dans un petit bocal, un bonbon enveloppé dans un papier doré dans la main qu'il présenta à Léa.

Hermione lui adressa un regard réprobateur. Albus se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Je n'ai plus le choix, puisque je suis arrivée jusqu'ici. J'aurais voulu venir avant mais je me sentais incapable de lui fournir une explication valable, je manquais un peu de courage, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu rebrousser chemin, en allant à la gare, heureusement que Harry était là, sinon je serais encore à Londres à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et maintenant, cette explication, vous l'avez? demanda Dumbledore en la regardant pas dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- A vrai dire, non, mais je me sentais coupable de ne lui avoir rien dit, je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire cela... Je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui fournir comme explication valable ou pas, mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus attendre.

- Il te manque n'est-ce pas?

Hermione leva la tête, le visage triste.

- Oui...

- Alors, je peux te rassurer en te disant que tu lui a manqué énormément toi aussi. Il tient vraiment à toi, Hermione, ne l'oublie pas, fit-il d'un ton paternel. Severus est devenu grincheux, depuis que tu est partie, enfin plus que d'habitude... il n'est jamais vraiment d'humeur joyeuse. Va le voir, il est dans son burreau, et parle-lui surtout.

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, mais je suis nerveuse, malgé tout. Je ne sais absolument pas comment il va réagir et j'avoue que ça me fait peur, Albus.

- C'est normal, vous n'avez plus le choix maintenant. Tout ce passeras bien, j'en suis certain.

- Merci.

° ° °

Ce couloir si familier, celui qui mennait aux cachots. Hermione sentait la nervosité monter en elle, ses mains tremblaient. Puis, après quelques minutes de marche dans ce véritable labyrinthe qu'était les cachots de Poudlard, repère du tant redouté maître des potions, elle arriva, enfin. Elle dû se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour se décider de cogner à la porte. Hermione prit son courage et cogna trois petits coups. Une voix grave, sa voix, répondit:

- Quoi encore?

Hermione poussa la porte, rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Tout était exactement pareil, la rangée d'étagères remplie d'ingrédients de toute sorte, de vieux livres et de grimmoires. Le tout d'une propreté sans égale. Elle avait toujours adoré cette pièce. Hermione posa son sac sur le pas de la porte.

- Ma chérie, attends Maman un instant, d'accord? Tiens, assied toi ici, je reviens.

- D'accord.

Hermione s'avança dans la pièce à tatons, elle dû s'orienter par le son de sa voix.

- Bonsoir, Severus, dit-elle.

Severus se leva brusquement. Il ne s'attandait pas à ça....enfin si mais le fait de la revoir en chair et os devant lui, le mettais mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une telle chose arrivait.

- Hermione...?

- Oui. Tu as reçu ma lettre...

- Oui...

Il la tenait dans ses mains. Hermione vit que le parchemin commençait à s'user à force d'être plié et replié. Combien de fois l'avait-il lue?

Il resta debout, comme figé, Hermione ne fit aucun mouvement, elle non plus. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer. Il avait peu changé depuis, sauf quelques fils d'argent venait s'ajouter ici et là dans sa chevelure sombre.

Severus la regarda, elle avait changée, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, elle était encore une adolescente, quoique très belle, mais aujourd'hui Hermione était devenue une femme. Une femme magnifique. Severus s'arracha de sa rêverie et demanda un peu trop brusquement:

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, avant, la raison de mon départ?

Elle s'éfforçait d'adopter un ton calme.

- Euh...Oui, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

- Assied-toi, s'il te plaît.

Severus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis s'assit. Que voulait-elle lui dire de si important?

- Bon. Je... je ne sais pas comment te dire cela, Severus... j'ai... Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais tu te dire, il y a longtemps, et ne...ne m'en veux pas...de n'avoir rien dit et...

- Et?

- Oui, oui... c'est au sujet de...du dernier bal de Noël à Poudlard. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Il s'est passé quelque chose...je..je....

- Hermione, s'impatienta-il, veux-tu me dire clairement de quoi tu parles, à la fin?

- Un instant.

Hermione se leva- Severus la suivit du regard, intrigué- et alla juqu'au fauteuil ou était assise Léa. La petite fille s'était endormie avec son viel ours en peluche serré contre elle.

- Hein, maman?

- Léa, ma chérie, suis-moi, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Hermione prit sa fille, qui se frottait les yeux de ses petites mains, par la main et rejoignit Severus près du feu.

- Severus, je te présente Léa. Ta fille...

Severus la regarda les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte. Seul un aveugle n'aurait pas pu voir la ressemblance entre ces deux là. Sa fille... Leur fille. Mais comment?

- Ma quoi?

- Tu as très bien compris, Severus. Ta fille. Notre fille...

- Ma fille, murmmura-t-il, notre fille...

L'homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Sa fille. Il avait une fille? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit? Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher cela pendant toutes ces années. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, mais elle avait le même visage gracieux et délicat de sa mère. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noirs, pareils à lui, et cette même expression du visage, mais avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je...je ne m'attendais pas à cela... vraiment... Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu était enceinte? Pourquoi, Hermione...

Son prénom, il l'avait murmmuré, tristement.

- Je..je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur et je pensais que...

- Que quoi?

Hermione inspira profondément, se préparant à lui dire la vraie raison: pourquoi elle lui avait caché la naissance de Léa.

- Que tu ne voudrais pas de cet enfant... voilà pourquoi. Alors, je suis partie sans t'avertir. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était une grave erreur de ma part.

- QUOI? Comment as-tu pu penser une telle chose, Hermione! Voyons, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais fait cela...

- Je sais... Ensuite, je suis allée voir Dumbledore et...

- Quoi? Il le savait lui aussi?

- Attends... oui il le savait. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider, on s'est donc arrangé pour que j'aie quand même mon diplome... J'aurais tellement voulu que tu saches, mais cela m'était impossible. Tu le sais autant que moi. Il n'aurait pas fallu que tu perde ton poste et que je sois renvoyée. Et puis, Voldemort... Severus imagine que lui l'ait su, s'aurait été pire, il y avait bien assez de la guerre. Je m'en ai tellement voulu... crois-moi.... je comprendrai si tu m'en voulais...

- Dumbledore t'a laissé partir... quand tu aurait été plus en sécurité à Poudlard...

- Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, bien sûr, il a fini par accepter, contre son gré...

- Contre son gré... Pfffff.... Il n'aurait pas du te laisser partir... Il... il....

Severus serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en lui. Comment avait-il osé? Depuis tout ce temps, il avait une petite fille et ignorait totalement son existence. Non, on lui avait caché, il ne devait pas savoir.... Tant de sentiments se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui, de la colère à la joie, de la joie à la tristesse et au regret. Hermione voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts exceptionnels pour se contenir mais la colère l'emporta. Severus donna un grand coup du plat de la main sur le burreau. Hermione sursauta. Léa lacha la main de sa mère et marcha vers Severus.

- Papa, dit-elle en tendant les bras.

Et puis plus rien... ce simple mot "Papa" la colère l'avait abandonné, son coeur dû surement oublier de battre pendant ce court instant. Seulement le son se cette petite voix, celle de sa fille, avait suffit à l'ébranler et qui résonait dans sa tête. _Papa_. Severus la souleva et la calla contre lui, sa petite tête reposant dans le creux de son cou. _Papa.... Papa... Papa... Papa...Papa..._

- Tu est revenue, alors je te garde, murmmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Hermione s'approcha, sa main caressa sa joue puis son doigt éffleura ses lèvres minces.

- Je l'espère bien.

Severus passa son bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa. La jeune femme frémit au contact de sa bouche sur la sienne.

- C'est fou ce que tu m'as manqué, Hermione.

- Tu m'as manqué terriblement, à moi aussi. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être restée aussi loin de toi, aussi longtemps.

° ° °

J'espère que vous avez aimé.... Si oui, ya un p'tit bouton mauve ds le coin à gauche on clique dessus, bon pour votre santé mentale... Oui, oui, oui j'vous jure, prouvé scientifiquement. Sinon bah.... ben allez donc voir ailleurs!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Khalan: Je sais bien, ma fic lui ressemble beaucoup, mais elle sera différente quand même...

jeki: Je suis contente que tu aimes. Moi aussi j'adore ce genre de fic. Voilà la suite!

PsychoticMarshemellow: J'me suis fait vraiment du fun à donner vie au personnage de Léa... Merci pour ta review! Voilà la suite!!


	3. L'un ou l'autre

**chapitre 3: L'un ou l'autre.**

Il devait être au moins une heure du matin, la nuit était fraiche, le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Hermione roula sur le côté se rapprochant de Severus. Sa main tâta le matelas, à sa grande suprise la place de Severus était vide. Depuis un bon moment semblait-il, celle-ci était froide. Hermione eut un frisson au contact de la froideur du sol à ses pieds, elle se rendit néanmoins jusqu'au salon. Il était assis dans le fauteuil qui fesait face au foyer, les jambes relevées sous son menton.

- Sev...

Aucune réaction de sa part. Hermione ne parrut pas offusquée pour autant. Quelque chose le tracassait, c'était évident. Hermione vint de placer derrière lui, une main sur son épaule.

- Severus, quest-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout.

- Prends une potion de sommeil, alors.

- Inefficace.

Hermione contourna le fauteuil sur lequel Severus était instalé et lui fit face.

- Quest-ce qu'il y a, Severus? Tu... tu sembles préocupé, ces derniers jours... tu m'inquiètes....

Severus resta muet. Elle détestait quand, il lui jouait le coup de l'incompris, Hermione le forca à la regarder. Résigné, il leva les yeux. Elle fut frappée par ce simple regard. Les yeux rougis, il avait l'air épuisé, de grands cernes bordaient ses yeux sombres, son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses mains tremblantes. Il était à bout. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas apperçue plus tôt?

- Je...Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe, Hermione, avoua-t-il après un moment de silence, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu l'avais déja remarqué, je ne t'ai pas dit pour quelle raison.

- Alors? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ma..ma marque... elle a recommencé à me faire mal...

- Mais ce n'est quand même pas... tu... tu crois vraiment que...il...

- J'en sais rien...

- Tu dois avertir Dumbledore immédiatement, il saura quoi faire.

- Je viens juste de lui envoyer un hibou.

- Oh... Dans ce cas, allons nous coucher, la réponse de Dumbledore n'arrivera surement pas cette nuit.

Hermione lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusque dans leur lit. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre.

- Et, dit-elle en revenant, tu me feras le plaisir de prendre cette potion Anti-Douleur.

Severus acquiessa, de toute façon il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour la contredire. Cela ne pouvait que mal finir, la jeune femme était tetue, plus que lui. Il avala la potion d'un trait puis grimaça. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Beuârk! J'avait oublié à quel point ce goût était écoeurant! Faudrait trouver un moyen pour le modifier.

Hermione s'allongea près de lui et carassa doucement sa tête, ses doigts passaient aisément dans la chevelure soyeuse. Son autre main s'attardant ici et là sur son torse...

- Sev?

- Mmmm?

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit?

- À propos de quoi?

Hermione se redressa et lui décrocha un regard sombre pouvant facilement rivaliser avec le sien.

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, Severus.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète inutilement, répondit-il précipitament.

- Que je m'inquiète innutilement? répliqua-t-elle, sentant la colère monter en elle. Non mais à quoi joues-tu? Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps avant d'agir. Cesse de faire comme si tout allait bien quand tu sais parfaitement que c'est le contraire. Cesse de jouer les durs un peu, bon sang! Laisse les autres t'aider quand tu en a besoin!

- Ce n'était que passager....

- Passager, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y avait rien de passager la dedans. Ce que tu peux être borné parfois, je te jure!!! Il est en train de t'achever, et toi tu ne fais rien... De jour en jour...il...

- Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse, Hermione? coupa Severus, brusquement, hein? Je n'ai pas le choix, figure toi! C'est le prix à payer pour ma traitrise, je ne peux qu'accepter ce qui m'arrive. Habituellement le sort réservé aux traîtres est bien pire, Hermione, et je l'asume que cela me plaise ou non. De toute façon, elle ne me fait presque plus mal maintenant.

Severus avait toujours été un homme mystérieux, il ne parlait jamais de lui. Ses sentiments restaient cachés derrière un rempart infranchissable. Rares étaient ceux à qui il faisait part de telles choses. Hermione comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ce cercle déjà limité à un nombre restreint au nombre d'une personne et encore. Albus Dumbledore. Même, il viellard lui avait confié un jour que Severus restait toujours très mystérieux, il n'en savait pas beaucoup, mais suffisament...

- C'est cela! La prochaine fois que cela arrivera, garde tout pour toi, comme tu le fait si bien. Tu pourras souffrir en silence comme un martyr! ajouta-elle avec fureur.

Furieuse, elle claqua la porte, mais regretta aussitôt son geste. Le buit avait réveillée Léa. La petite fille pleurait bruyament en apellant sa mère.

- Chut...Chut, mon ange... ce n'est rien, la calma Hermione. Rendors-toi, maintenant.

Rassurée, Léa ferma les yeux et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Avant que sa tête n'eut touché l'orreiler, elle dormait déja. Hermione ne revint pas dans sa chambre.

° ° °

Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, il avait refusé l'aide qu'on lui proposait. Qu'elle lui proposait. Severus savait bien qu'en gardant le secret de la douleur de sa marque, tout serait pire quand elle apprendrait la vérité. Cette manie de toujours vouloir s'en sortir seul, sans l'aide de personne... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, tout simplement, admettre que cette fois-ci, seul, il ne pourrait en sortir le vainqueur. Elle lui tendait la main, lui s'obstinait à la repousser sans cesse. Il avait fallu qu'ils se disputent pour que Severus s'en rende compte réèlement. Il l'avait blessée et maintenant les remors l'envahissait. Il ne pouvait supporter le fait d'être faché avec elle.

Quand Severus arriva dans le salon, il la vit endormie. Severus la contempla un instant, comme elle était belle, pensa-t-il en souriant, puis il prit une couverture juste à côté et lui en couvrit les épaules. Hermione remua légerement et ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il.

Elle ne daigna même pas de lui adresser un simple regard quand il lui parla. Severus la forca gentiment à le regarder dans les yeux et se mit en face d'elle. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, il allait la faire parler comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

- Pardonne-moi, Mione... j'aurais vraiment dû t'en parler... J'ai été idiot, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier aux autres...

Hermione le foudroya du regard. Elle faisait peur quand elle le voulait, songea-t-il.

- Tu ne te confies jamais, aux autres, nuance!

- Eh...bien...oui...euh... c'est vrai que je ne suis pas porté à me confier à quelqu'un...

- Mais j'étais là, moi! Severus... Mais tu as préféré....

- Chut.... je sais, je sais....

L'homme appuya sa tête sur ses cuisses et soupira.

- Depuis plus d'une semaine que la douleur est présente, toujours plus intense à chaque jour. Il...il m'apelle, il veut que j'aille le rejoindre, mais moi je ne veux pas donc je résiste, encore. C'est comme si on me poignardait, mais de l'intérieur. Je sais que ça parait étrange, c'est la description la plus proche de ce que je ressens. Parfois ça fait si mal, j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore bien longtemps, Hermione. Il réussit à avoir une plus grande emprise sur moi à chaque fois. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite, Mione, peur de vous perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne pourrai le supporter.

Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Il n'arrivera rien, Severus, si cela venait à être le cas, je ne le laisserai pas te prendre.

Severus lui sourit faiblement, Hermione l'embrassa.

- Promet-moi que tu feras attention à toi. Tu peux tout me dire...

- Promis.

La jeune femme lui fit une place à ses côtés, Severus l'enlaça tendrement, respirant son doux parfum. Il aurait pu rester ainsi une éternité.

- Sev?

- Mmmm?

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, ce que je t'ai dit....enfin...

- Je l'avait bien mérité, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela...

La douleur le fit brusquement revenir sur terre, loin de ses pensées.

- Agggggrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!

Brusquement, il se redressa, la main crispée sur son avant-bras gauche, se tordant sous l'effet de la douleur. Hermione l'entoura de ses bras. Tout ceci avait un goût de déjà vu, disons quelques années auparavant....

- Tiens bon, Severus... je suis là...

Il la regarda. Ce regard, le même que pendant cette fameuse retenue qu'il lui avait infligé au cours de sa dernière année à Poudlard, là où tout avait commencé. Un regard douloureux et triste, humain. Pendant longtemps elle avait pensé qu'il était totalement dépourvu d'émotions. On ne le voyait jamais sourire, ni pleurer. La plupart du temps, froid et sarcastique, rabaissant, critiquant les élèves sans cesse, du moins ceux qui n'appartenait pas à sa maison, Sepentard, et elle plus que les autres, une Gryffondor, fille de moldus et incroyablement intelligente... la Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais ce soir là, elle comprit que cet homme n'avait pas eu la vie facile et qu'il avait du renoncer à beaucoup de choses, à trop de choses. Son rôle d'espion l'en empêchait. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie lui avait fait découvrir beaucoup plus de choses qu'en presque sept ans en tant que son élève. Elle l'avait aidé et il avait accepté son aide pour la première fois. Peu à peu, elle avait apprit à l'aimer et lui à avoir confiance en elle. Des liens solides s'étaient tissés pour faire naître une union que beaucoup de sorciers concidéraient comme immorale... Un Serpentard, ex Mangemort de surcoît, avec une Gryfondor, fille de moldus, une Sang-de-Bourbe?!

Il songea soudainement que sans elle, il ne serait plus là depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait été sa bouée dans les moments les plus durs, il pensait à elle... les horreurs de sa vie lui paraîsaient alors plus endurables. Elle était toujours présente quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et quoi qu'il arriverait elle serait là. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui se trammait derrière tout ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur diminua. Severus se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil, le visage blême, les yeux fièvreux, la respiration halletante, le corps temblant et en sueur. Toujours la même routine qui recommençait, dans quelques heures, il irait mieux, mais Severus savait que trop bien que ça ne s'arreterait pas là. Peut-être, un jour, deux jours de répit, trois si la chance se rangeait de son côté, avant la prochaine vague de douleur destructrice. Combien en restait-il jusqu'à la fin? Combien de temps encore à endurer cette infernale douleur qui le tuait à petit feu?

- Viens, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, maintenant, dit-elle.

L'homme se laissa conduire docilement à son lit. Hermione le borda comme on le fait avec un enfant. Elle était sur le point de repartir quand Severus retint son poignet.

- Non, s'il te plaît.... reste. Reste avec moi.

Elle souria et s'allongea à ses côtés. Nul besoin de chercher le sommeil longtemps, Morphée les acceuilla dès que leurs paupières furent closes.

° ° °

La réponse de Dumbledore arriva le lendemain, de bonne heure. Le hibou chargé de la lettre avait tapé sur la fenêtre de leur chambre et réveillé la plupart de gens vivant dans la maison. Hermione fut étonnée que la lettre arriva si vite, elle se dit que Dumbledore avait prit les messures nécéssaires pour que celle-ci arrive le plus rapidement possible.

- Alors? demanda Severus d'une voix ensommeillée, que dit-il?

Hermione lui tendit le bout de parchemin.

_Severus,_

_tu as fait preuve d'une grande inconscience en cachant la douleur que provoquait ta marque. Tu aurais dû informer quelqu'un bien avant. Mais de toute façon, ce sont tes décisions bonnes ou mauvaises, je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus, hélas! Ce que tu me révèle dans ta dernière lettre_ _m'inquiète_. _Je doit me rendre à Londres, demain, je passerai vous voir, Hermione et toi._

_Albus_

Severus froissa le morceau de parchemin furieusement.

- _Tu as fais preuve d'une grande inconscience_...._je n'ai aucun contrôle sur tes décisions...._ gna gna... grogna-t-il en immitant les mimiques du vieux directeur de Poudlard. J'aurais jamais dû lui envoyer cette foutue lettre. Maintenant, il va débarquer ici, et je risque bien de me retrouver sous observation à Ste-Mangouste ou à Poudlard avec Mme Pomfresh... -il grimaça-

- Poudlard, c'est toujours mieux que Ste-Mangouste. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'enverrais là-bas, les gens risqueraient de se faire de fausses idées ou je ne sais quoi encore. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, toi?

- De toute façon, je doit m'y rendre bientôt, soupira Severus, je n'ai pas encore fini le programme des cours de cette année, et j'ai à faire l'inventaire de la réserve. J'en ai pour quelques jours.

- Tu pourras terminer et je ferai visiter Poudlard à Léa, en même temps. Ce serait une bonne idée.

- Mouais...

- Tu peux te rendormir, il est encore tôt, dit-elle en se levant. Dumbledore n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

- Mouais, d'accord...

Il espérait ardement un repos bien mérité, la nuit avait passée à une vitesse fulgurantesans avoir pu trouver le repos nécéssaire mais il semblait qu'il devrait attendre encore un peu. Une petite sillouhète s'était approché du lit en chantonnant, un viel ours en peluche suspendu dans le vide, en fait, traînait...

- Papa? Est-ze que tu dors, Papa?

Severus se retourna, Léa le regardait de ses grands yeux noirs avec un sourire charmeur. Impossible d'y résister...

- Non, mon poussin, répondit-il en baillant, Papa ne dort pas.

Severus laissa la fillette monter sur le lit.

- Mais, toi, tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir, il est tôt.

- Nah...Y avait un gros oizeau qui frappait dans ma fenêtre, za m'a réveillé. Ze peux rester avec toi? Dis?

- Bien sûr! dit-il, en serrant la petite fille contre lui.

° ° °

Dumbledore arriva vers midi. Le viel homme cogna à la porte et ce fut Léa qui lui ouvrit, sa petite taille lui permettait tout juste d'atteindre la poignée de porte.

- Bonjour, tu dois être, Léa, n'est-ce pas? Ta mère est-elle là?

Léa le regarda en haussant un sourcil, exactement comme le faisait son père parfois.

- Vous z'êtes qui vous? demanda-t-elle sur la défencive.

Albus sourit, cette petite ressemble à son père, pensa-t-il, et se pencha vers Léa, sa longue barbe touchant le sol, sous le regard admiratif de la petite. Qui sait ce que peut immaginer une fillette de trois ans, en voyant un homme avec une longue barbe blanche.

- Je suis un ami de tes parents.

Léa haussa un soucil une nouvelle fois et referma la porte en appelant sa mère.

- Maman! Maman! Ya un vieux mozieu qui ressemble au père-noël. Il veut te voir, Maman!

Hermione arriva dans le salon et vit Léa.

- Qui a-t-il?

- Maman, ya un mozieu qui veut te voir!

Hermion regarda par la fenêtre du salon et vit Dumbledore qui attendait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

- Oh! Excusez-moi, Albus! dit Hermione confuse.

- Ce n'est rien, Hermione, voyons, répliqua le viellard en riant.

Hermione le laissa entrer dans le minuscule hall qui donnait sur le salon. Le viel homme parraisait inquiet et terriblement vieux.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Un peu mieux, mais je crains que ce ne soit que temporaire, malheureusement.

Albus acquiesa malgré lui. Il était évident que ce court moment de répit dont bénéficiait Severus ne durrerait pas éternellement.

- Depuis une semaine, qu'il dit que la douleur est revenue?

- Oui, enfin, d'après lui....

- T'en a-t-il parlé, avant?

- Non, seulement hier soir.

Albus marmona quelque chose pour lui même et regarda Hermione.

- Je vois.... il est toujours aussi borné.

Hermione sourit.

- Allons le voir, et nous verrons ensuite, dit-il.

Albus entra dans la chambre à la suite de Hermione. Severus dormait et Léa attendait fièrement à côté.

- Léa, ma chérie que fais-tu? demanda Hermione.

- Ze veille sur mon Papa, paze que zon bras lui fait bobo...

- C'est très bien, Léa, aprouva Dumbledore en riant.

Hermione s'approcha de Severus à la hauteur de son visage

- Sev... murmura-t-elle. Dumbledore est ici, il veut te parler...

- Mione?... Que... Dumbledore?

Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait pas encore apperçu Dumbledore aux côtés d'Hermione.

- Ah, Albus, désolé, je... dit-il d'une voix ensommeilée.

- Bien dormi? demanda le viel homme.

- Non, répondit Severus simplement. Ma marque...

- Je sais, coupa-t-il, c'est la raison de ma visite. Mais en ce qui concerne votre manque de sommeil, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous donner un potion pour dormir, mais encore ce n'est pas à moi de m'en occuper, le maître des potions c'est vous...

Severus lui décrocha un regard sombre, le viellard l'éxsaspérait.

- Bon! continua-t-il, trêve de bavardages, montrez-moi ça!

Severus remonta sa manche, la marque était bien nette, toute tracée de noir, émmetant une sorte de lueur étrange. Les contours étaient légèrement enflés et rougis. Il l'effleura doucement, Severus retira son bras rapidement.

- Depuis quand a-t-elle commencer à être de nouveau douloureuse, dites-moi?

- Je ne sais pas... 1 semaines ou plus, je n'y ai pas vraiment porté attention au début et....

Mais Dumbledore l'interrompit, encore. Severus ne dit rien et cacha son mécontentement, ce qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

- Je vois... et vous n'avez pas pensé d'avertir quelqu'un, Severus?

- Non.

Dumbledore le regarda, l'air de dire: Me prenez-vous pour un vieux fou et sénile par dessus le marché?, par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je crains, Severus que je ne puisse pas faire grand chose pour vous dans l'immédiat, vous devrez attendre que la douleur passe...

Severus se releva en position assise et respira profondément. Ne te met pas en colère... ne te met pas en colère, se répétait-il mentalement. Et puis merde! Le viel homme était_ vraiment exsaspérant _quand il le voulait.

- QUOI? Attendre que la douleur passe? Depuis cinq ans maintenant que j'attends que "la douleur passe" comme vous le dites si bien. Mais ne comprenez-vous donc pas, Albus? Voldemort avait déjà des doutes envers ma dévotion... maintenant il sait. Il sait que je l'ai trahit et ce n'est pas une simple potion Anti-Douleur qui l'empêchera de me faire payer ma traitrise. Rien... ne pourra l'en empêcher...

- Sev... murmura Hermione. Voyons, ne dit pas de telles choses, tu....

Les deux hommes ne l'écoutèrent pas.

- Je peux toujours éffectuer des recherches, mais je ne garanti rien. Ce que je peux faire par contre, c'est vous transférer à Poudlard, grâce aux protections magiques du château, Voldemort pourra plus difficilement vous atteindre. Ensuite nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire pour vous.

- Très bien! si cela peux aider... marmona Severus, mécontent de l'issue de la discution.

- Nous partirons ce soir, entre temps, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, je reviendrai plus tard.

Dumbledore sortit, suivi de près par Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour l'instant de l'ammener à Poudlard, affirma-t-il en traversant le couloir qui menait au salon. Cette affaire m'inquiète de plus en plus.

- Mais y a-t-il un moyen quelquonque?

Dumbledore hésita.

- La marque qu'il porte est liée à Voldemort, donc, elle ne cessera d'être douloureuse seulement quand il sera définitivement détruit ou bien que....enfin, cette perspective ne m'enchante guère mais dans l'autre cas jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, lui. Je crains ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose, mais je ferai mon possible, Hermione. Severus est fort, il survivra, croyez-moi... il en a vu des bien pires....

- Peut-être, mais il y a une limite à tout Albus. Il est au bout du rouleau. Moi-même, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apperçevoir, l'évidence saute aux yeux.

- Severus à toujours été très doué pour cacher tout cela aux autres, un exelent comédien....

- Peut-être mais il ne pourras pas le chacher éternellement, il ne dort et ne mange presque plus depuis quelques jours. Il ne peut même plus trouver de repos satisfaisant en dormant, ses nuits son peuplés de cauchemars attroces....

- Je sais....

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire qui se voulait compatissant.. Le viel homme transplana un instant plus tard, laissant Hermione seule dans l'entrée.

- Ca va mieux? demanda-t-elle doucement quand elle revint près de lui.

- Non.

Hermione l'enlaça, ses doigts parcourant son torse.

- Alors? Qu'a-t-il dit?

- Il dit qu'il essyerait mais qu'il n'est pas certain de....

- De quoi, Hermione?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'éfforcait à ne pas penser à cette option. Mais sans qu'elle le veule, cette phrase lui revenait toujours à l'esprit... _dans l'autre cas jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, lui... dans l'autre cas jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, lui..._

- Hermione...

_..dans l'autre cas jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, lui... lui....lui......._

Severus chercha son regard, il constata qu'elle avait les yeux plein d'eau. Une larme glissa doucement le long de sa joue, Severus interrompit sa course avec son pouce.

- Mione?

- Je ne veux pas que tu meure, Severus, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Mais qui a parlé de mourir? Dumbledore?

- Il...il disait que le seul moyen pour que la marque cesse d'être douloureuse était que Voldemort soit détruit ou bien... que...que...

Severus ne pu saisir le reste de la phrase, elle était constament entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle finit par articuler un reste de phrase cohérent au bout de plusieurs tentatives.

- Que tu meure...

- Voyons, Mione... C'est donc cela qu'il t'a dit.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête, voulant dire "oui". Il la serra d'avantage dans ses bras, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire pour la réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps en silence. Aucun n'avait envie de parler. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire...

° ° °

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une p'tite rewiew! C'est fou c'que sa fait quand on sait que quelqu'un a aimé le produit fini!

kikou224: Je suis contente que tu aimes, c'est p'être vrai qu'il est spécial.... lol... Voilà la suite.

jess: C'est le fun que t'ai autant aprécié! Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience...

cyrca(): Hé oui! Ça continue... je n'ai pas encore déterminé le nombre de chapitres... mais j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer...

Alexandra Rogue: Merci! La suite! Je me suis dépècher autant que j'ai pu!

vivi: Nah! Ça fait tout chaud au coeur de savoir que t'ai autant aimé! En espérant la même réaction pour ce chapitre....


	4. La réserve

**chap4: La réserve.**

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ma fic! Voilà le quatrième chapitre! J'ai eu un peu plus de difficulté pour celui-là, je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration, mais j'ai finalement trouvé quelque chose, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!

vivi: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras autant les autres chapitres qui vont suivre!

Elmire: Wow! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une aussi longue review! C'est vrai que mon histoire frôle peut-être le quétaine et qu'elle serait bonne pour les faits vécus de TVA!! Mais quest tu veux j'aime sa quand sa dramatise demaime.... tu verras dans les autres chapitres! J'ai décidé de mettre Harry et Ginny ensemble, je les trouve mignons tout les deux mais pour Hermione, je ne la voyait pas vraiment avec Ron... Je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas assez de points communs... Je trouvais que Sev lui ressemblait plus d'une manière. Je doit dire que si j'aurais à choisir entre les deux se serait Sev que je choisirait. Mais chacun son opinion. J'essaierais de mettre Harry plus présent dans les autres chapitres, mais disons que sa présence me bloque mais je finirais bien par trouver quelque chose. En ce qui concerne Ginny et Remus, ils seront présents dans les prochains chapitres. Ah! j'oublie! Un gros merci pour la très longue review! En espérant en avoir d'autres aussi constructives!

sayakaf1: Voilà la suite! Je souhaite que ça te plaise autant que les autres chapitres!!

cyrca: Merci! Hé, oui je continue!

Falang: Nah, c'est vrai quand même, "pauvre Severus"... J'le malmène un peu, j'dois dire que j'éprouvre un malin plaisir à dramatiser sur son compte mais je l'aime quand même là! Pour Léa, eh bien ceux qui l'aiment seront servis, ce chapitre est presque juste avec elle.... enfin, j'veux pas te donner d'indices... tu verras... C'est vrai quand même que Dumbledore fait exprès pour le faire sortir de ses gonds... sans ça, l'histoire serait moins amusante à écrire! L'attente n'a pas été trop longue?!

* * *

L'état de santé de Severus s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis leur retour à Pourdlard. Il pourrait entamer une nouvelle année en pleine forme. Dumbledore et surtout Hermione avaient veillé à ce qu'il se repose suffisament, même si le principal intéréssé bronchait et refusait les potions de Pomfresh la plupart du temps. Disons qu'il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie envers l'infirmière et qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en elle, à se demander pourquoi. Maintes fois, elle lui avait reproché qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ses élèves. Trop fréquement, ils revenaient de son cours avec quelque chose d'anormal, selon elle. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Le Maître des Potions avait répondu qu'il n'y était pour rien si on lui avait attribué de stupides cornichons en guise d'élèves qui n'étaient même pas aptes à préparer une simple potion sans tout faire sauter. La discution fut close et Severus s'en retourna triomphant.

* * *

Les dix heures et demie étaient passées depuis longtemps. Samedi matin, rien ne pressait -sauf peut-être un inventaire à finir, mais cela pouvait attendre quelques heures encore-. Il avait au moins une personne qui n'était pas de cet avis. Léa. La petite avait décidé de se lever de bonne heure ce matin là. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas entendue entrer dans la chambre, se diriger vers le lit du côté de Severus et sortir de sous l'oreiller une fine baguette en bois noire. La baguette magique de Severus. La petite fille eut un sourire triomphant, son père lui avait défendu d'y toucher, mais maintenant la tentation était trop forte, elle l'avait en main et pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avec. Elle sortit de la chambre à petits pas feutrés. Personne ne s'en apperçut.

Dans le burreau de Severus se trouvait une petite porte de bois rude, la petite fille l'avait vu à de maintes reprises y entrer. L'entrée était protégée par un enchantement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment faire, en fait répéter exactement les mouvements que son père faisait. Ce ne devrait pas être bien difficile à réaliser, si lui y arrivait pourquoi pas elle?

Disons que le résultat ne fut pas le même... La porte ne s'ouvrit pas..... elle prit feu.... Résultat: il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres grises sur le sol. Léa ne s'en préocupa pas, elle avait réussit à trouver le moyen de passer! Maintenant, la baguette ne lui était plus d'aucune utilitée quelquonque, celle-ci retomba par terre avec un bruit étouffé par le tapis.

La porte menait à un couloir sombre. Dès que Léa s'aventura à l'intérieur, des torches, situées sur les côtés, s'embrasèrent en un clin-d'oeil. Elle pourrait de diriger plus facilement ainsi. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle descendit vers les cachots de Poudlard, dans un petit escalier de pierre grise et lisse.

Elle arriva enfin au bout. Devant elle apparut une vaste pièce remplie de bocaux de toute sorte, des grimoires poussiéreux posés sur des étagères qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, des bouquets d'herbes et de fleurs sauvages y étaient suspendus. La petite fille était émerveillée par tant de choses dont sont père lui avait défendu de toucher sous prétexte qu'elles étaient trop dangereuses et elle trop jeune encore. Mais la petite fille ne voulait pas attendre. C'était maintenant qu'elle voulait apprendre toutes ces choses, apprendre les potions, tant pis si son père se facherait contre elle. Car au moins elle aurait vu avec quoi il travaillait.

En y repensant soudainement, si son père découvrait qu'elle était entrée dans la réserve -en plus qu'elle avait volée sa baguette dans le but d'y entrer mais que le sort lancé carbonisa la porte au lieu de l'ouvrir- il serait véritablement en colère. Léa n'avait jamais vu son père se facher, Harry lui avait déjà raconté quand il était encore à Poudlard et elle n'avait pas envie que l'occasion se présente... La petite fille frissonna. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en apperçevrait pas...

Craignant de s'attirer des ennuis, Léa décida de remonter, seulement en se retournant son pied s'accrocha dans l'ourlet de sa robe. Elle trébucha. Par pur réflexe, son bras se tendit afin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Sa main trouva enfin, cependant, Léa ignorait tout bonnement les conséquences qui allaient suivre...

* * *

Deux personnes dormant paisiblement, tout deux enlacés étroitement, furent réveillées par un grand bruit.

_Bang! _

Severus débarqua rapidement du lit et perdit pied. L'homme s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis aux couleurs de Serpentard (ahahah!!!) Cette remarquable cascade fut accompagnée d'un rire cristalin provenant du lit. Severus se releva et lança un regard sombre à Hermione qui riait encore.

- Quest ce que s'était? demanda-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, dit-elle en étouffant de nouveau un accès de rire.

Severus revint près du lit et souleva son oreiller, qu'il retourna maintes fois. Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

- Que cherches-tu?

- Ma baguette. Je la laisse toujours là et elle n'y est pas...

-Sev....

- Hein?

- Je na sais toujours pas ce que c'est mais j'ai trouvé d'où ça venait...

- Ah, oui...

Severus n'eut même pas besoin d'achever sa phrase, l'évidence sautait aux yeux. De la fumée s'échappait de la porte du couloir qui menait à la chambre de Léa et au burreau de Severus.

- _Merde!_

Severus se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Le nuage de fumée de propagea un peu plus. Il s'enfonça dans le couloir innondé d'une fumée grisâte qui penchait vers une teinte de bleu. Il revint quleques secondes plus tard le torse maculé d'une suie bleue et brillante, qui resemblait à du maquillage pour l'Halloween.

- Léa n'est pas dans sa chambre.

- Quoi? Mais où est-elle?

Il mit sa main sur son épaule espérant l'appaiser.

- Fouille le reste des appartements, je vais vérifier mon burreau.

* * *

Deux pots qui étaient sur l'étagère tombèrent en même temps, le verre s'entremella, cassé, sur le plancher, leur ingrédiens s'unirent en un tourbillon bouillonant de couleurs vives. Léa, assise par terre regarda le dégas d'un mauvais oeil. Ces deux ingrédiens là n'allaient manifestement pas ensemble... La couleur changea brusquement à un bleu métalique et émetait une étrange fummée. Léa regardait cette manifestation, émerveillée.

Cependant, très vite, elle comprit qu'elle devait partir sinon tout allait lui exploser dans la figure. La remonté se fit deux fois plus vite que la descente. Arrivée en haut, essouflée, elle tomba nez à nez avec un Severus, furieux et très inquiet.

- Léa!

Il la regardait furieusement, mais la petite fille soutint son reagrd à son grand étonnement.

- Papa...

Mais elle ne put en dire plus, Severus eut juste le temps nécéssaire de ramasser sa fille et de se projeter par terre qu'une formidable explosion retentit du sous-sol. Une pluie de débris s'abbatirent sur eux, propageant encore plus de fumée. Severus se releva en époussetant tant bien que mal la suie qui lui collait à la peau. Avec chance, tous les deux n'avaient rien eu.

Il l'entraîna par le bras hors du burreau, elle avait du mal à le suivre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, la surplombant toujours par sa grandeur mais il pouvait mieux la regarder dans les yeux ainsi.

- À quoi as-tu pensé, Léa? Bon sang! tu aurais pu te blesser gravement.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, c'était bien sa fille. Sa colère ne baissa pas pour autant.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de _mais_, Léa...

- LÉA!

Hermione. Des deux, c'est elle qui devait être le plus en colère. Le père et la fille se retournèrent en même temps.

- Maman...

Léa baissa la tête, le plancher parraisait à cet instant si intérréssant...

- Tu n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans la réserve, Léa, et tu le sais très bien! Tu aurais pu te blesser ou pire encore.... Voler la baguette de ton père...

- Maman, ze.... ze voulais faire des pozions, moi auzzi... Ze voulais pas que za exploze... zuste faire des pozions comme Papa...

- Léa, réalises-tu ce que tu as fait? demanda Hermione sur un ton plus aimable.

- Ou....oui... Ze recommencerais plus, Maman, promis...

- Très bien.

- Tu vas me donner une punition, Maman?

- Tu vas aller dans ta chambre et réfléchir à ce que tu as fait.

- Mais...

Severus la regarda voulant dire: Fais ce qu'elle te dit et ne discute pas. Léa comprit très vite ce que voulait dire son père, elle alla dans ca chambre comme lui avait dit sa mère.

* * *

Severus avait passé la majeure partie de la journée et de la suivante à tout nettoyer les dégas causés par l'explosion. La majeure partie du stock que contenait la réserve derait être renouvelé au plus vite. En particulier les plantes dont Severus se servait pour les potions médicinales de l'infirmerie. S'il s'avérait que Pomfresh ait bessoin d'un surplus de potions Anti-grippe et qu'il n'avait pas les ingrédiens nécéssaires, il allait recevoir les foudres d'une Pomfresh déchaînée, et, sérieusement, il n'y tenait absolument pas.

Avant le "désastre" survenu ce matin là, il avait déjà entamé l'inventaire, disons pratiquement terminé. Tout ce travail accomplit durant de longues heures à vérifier si tout était en place, à étiquetter les nouveau produits et à compter le stock présent, maintenant tout était à reprendre depuis le début.

Severus soupira et se remit à sa tâche. La suie s'était fortement incrustée dans les innombrables recoins de la pièce et pour lui faciliter la tâche il avait eu une très grande difficulté à les faire disparaîtres. Au bout de plusieurs sorts de nettoyages, il en vint enfin à bout.

Vers six heures, Léa descendit rejoindre son père.

- Ze peux rester avec toi, Papa? demanda-t-elle le plus gentiment du monde.

- D'accord mais tu devras te tenir tranquille.

- Promis!

- Où est Maman?

- Elle parle avec 'emus et Dumbledore, je pense... z'en avait assez d'être en haut avec eux alors ze suis venue en bas avec toi.

Severus lui sourit et stoppa son travail, un instant pour pouvoir parler avec sa fille. Il n'avait appris l'existence de sa fille que quelques mois auparavant mais déjà était né entre eux une formidable complicité.

- Ques-ze que tu fais? demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut que je recommence l'inventaire de la réserve.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu l'as fait explosé, ce matin, Léa, répondit son père en fronçant les sourcils.

La petite fille baissa la tête mais voyant le sourire qu'affichait son père, elle se sentait moins coupable.

- Tu es faché contre moi, Papa?

- Non, bien sûr que non, ma puce.

- Mais tu avais l'air faché, tout à l'heure...

- J'ai eu peur pour toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre quand j'y suis allé.

- Euh.... Tu as vraiment eu peur?

- Oui, Léa.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Mais j'avais rien.

- Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave avec cette explosion.

- Ze sais... tu es arrivé à temps, Papa, tu m'as sauvée!

- Oui, ma fille.

- Alors tu es courazeux comme Maman me dizait.

Severus sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Allez, on vas voir, Maman?

- Ouais!

Ils remontèrent dans le burreau le coeur léger.

Vous savez s'que vous avez à faire mainteant.... on clique sur le p'tit bouton mauve.... et hop! J'vous'l'dit c'est bon pour la santé!


	5. Qui sait ce qui arrivera?

**chap5: Qui sait ce qui arrivera?**

**V'la le nouveau chapitre!!! Waou! (dance!! se pogne le pied dans une table et tombe à terre!) Un peu plus triste que les autres! Allez on sort nos mouchoirs en dentelle style bonne-femme, pour ne pas innonder le clavier de votre ordi chéri! AU cas où quelqu'un pogne un choc électrique et meurt dans d'atroces souffrances, je ne suis pas responsables des pertes occasionnées....**

**vivi: **Contente que tu ais aimé! Ne t'inquiète pas j'continue!

**Falang:** Fallait ben mettre une p'tite catastrophe dans mon histoire en plus si c'est Léa qui est en cause!

**Elmire:** Oui, oui, j'te jure, les reviews c'est bon pour la santé.... sur le moral! Prouvé par le Dr Sasquatch! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que t'ai aimé pcq j'ai vraiment roché pour en venir à bout! J'avais pas d'idées ... V'la la suite!!! Waou!

**Phobia Floral:** Merci! V'la la suite! En espérant que l'attente n'ai pas été trop longue...

**Snape tinkerbell:** Bah, pour ce qui est de mon alimentation, elle se compose à 70 de manger pour chats et de 10 d'eau! lol! ben non, je mange tout sauf ça, du manger pour chats, je parle, pcq de l'eau j'en bois comme n'importe qui d'ailleurs! Ai-je fais assez vite à ton goût pour ce nouveau chapitre?!

**dragoncelte: **Hé oui, un p'tite histoire d'amour! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Pis en plus qoi qui arrête pas de dire que les histoires d'amour c cul-cul! Chut comme mal placée pour dire ça mais bon! V'la la suite!

L'exitation était à son comble en cette dernière journée de cours. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, élèves et professeurs ne tenaient plus en place, tous sans exception. Voldemort avait attaqué le Ministère peu de temps avant le début de l'hiver et les pertes ayant été lourdes dans son propre camp, il lui était donc impossible de reconstituer son armée en si peu de temps. Maintenant, chacun pourrait rentrer chez soi célébrer le temps des fêtes. Ces moments là étaient d'autant plus précieux car qui sait ce qui arrivera? La guerre faisait des ravages, chaque jours apportant un lot de nouvelles victimes.

- Et vous, Severus, des projets pour le temps des fêtes?

McGonnagall. Depuis des semaines qu'elle ne cessait de le harceler à se sujet. La vielle bique ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois. Mauvaise idée que celle d'aller prendre son repas dans la grande-salle ce matin là. Vu l'insitance de Dumbledore, le viel homme tenait mordicus à ce que tout les professeurs soient présents pour la dernière journée, avant de partir. Severus avait fini par ceder, pourquoi? Il préferait mille fois mieux le confort solitaire des cachots à celui de la grande-salle, ou il était constament accaparé de questions de toutes sortes. Il cherchait plus la compagnie d'un chaudron qui bouillonait doucement qu'à un vieux fou de directeur accompagné de sa vielle bique enragée d'adjointe et d'une bande de morveux imbéciles totalement dépourvus de jugeotte.

- Minerva, vous devenez franchement agaçante avec cette question, soupira le maître des potions.

La vielle dame lui adressa un sourire au grand désespoir de Severus.

- Voyons Severus, vous êtes le seul qui n'ai pas parlé des vacances, nous allons finir par croire que vous n'épouvrez aucune hâte à....

N'en pouvant plus de les entendre, le maître des potions se leva sans avoir touché à son assiete encore pleine. Cette discution sur sa vie privée lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il n'entendit pas McGonnagall, terminant sa phrase, faire une discrète allusion à une certaine ancienne élève très douée aux cheveux en broussaille...

Ce matin là, Griffondor et Serpentard avaient un cours commun en potion, comme toujours habituelle tradition que celle de mettre Gryffondor et Serpentard ensemble en potion! Mais l'habituelle concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous, les vacances de Noël étaient omniprésentes dans tout les esprits, même dans celui du Professeur Rogue, étonnant non? En effet combien aurait-il donné pour se trouver en cet instant à plusieurs kilomètres de Poudlard, avec elle. Hermione avait dû repartir pour Londres quelques jours avant, sa mère était tombée malade et elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule, et elle lui manquait déjà. Le professeur entra de sa manière habituelle dans la salle de classe, c'est-à-dire, en un majestueux "swoush" provoqué par sa robe de sorcier noire et impeccable.

- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous fasse une fleur, même si les vacances approchent, tant mieux pour moi, le cours se déroulera comme à l'habitude, dans le silence total. Maintenant, prenez tous votre livre à la page 130.

Des élèves soupirèrent. Rogue, d'un coup sec mais gracieux de sa baquette magique, fit apparaître la liste des ingrédients nécéssaire à la fabrication d'une potion contre les poux et se mit à arpenter parmi les rangées des élèves, prêt à punir n'improte qui pour absolument n'importe quoi. Noël approchait, non?

Il était sur le point de retirer quelques points à un élève qui avait faillit lui faire exploser sa potion dessus, mais à temps il marmona une fomule qui vida le chaudron de son contenu, quand on cogna à la porte. Severus soupira et gratifia le jeune homme térrorisé sur son siège de son célèbre regard de la Mort qui tue! Mouahahahahah! (petit délire de l'auteur!)

- Eh bien, vous voici avec un zéro de plus, Mr Jones. (j'ai pris un nom au hasard, le gars aurait ben pu s'appeler Bob ou Orville, mais j'ai trouvé que sa faisait pas très très anglais, donc Jones, pas d'besoin de trouver un prénom)

Mais avant qu'il puisse se faire la joie de d'imposer à l'élève une semaine de retenue avec le consierge Rusard (hé oui, Dumby ne l'a toujours pas renvoyé), à récurer des fonds de chaudrons collés ou de simplement déduire des points à sa maison, Remus Lupin se tenait devant la porte, accompagné du directeur de Poudlard. Leurs visages affichaient une profonde tristesse, que Severus ne put défricher sur le moment, trop occupé à penser au nombre de points qu'il aurait pu soustraire à l'élève. Soixante, aurait été un nombre juste, Noël approchait, pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir? Si seulement, cet imbécile de loup-garou s'était fait pincer par Peeves, il aurait eu plus de temps pour pratiquer son activité favorite, percécuter ses élèves surtout les Gryffondors ( Mouahahahahah!!!!! délire de Rogue lui-même!). Depuis quelques années, aucun élève n'était digne d'une réussite particulière, ou qui ait simplement le courage nécéssaire pour le défier, lui. Potter, quand il étudiait encore à Poudlard l'avait, et Granger aussi... La Miss-je-sais-tout... la femme la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais rencontré, la femme qu'il aimait.

- Monsieur le Directeur, Remus, dit Severus froidement, visiblement mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé pendant son cours. Que puis-je...

- Severus, coupa Dumbledore, allons dans votre burreau, je vous prie. Nous y seront plus tranquille pour parler.

- Mais, Albus, j'ai...dit-il en désignant la classe.

- Severus, s'il te plaît, insista le viel homme, sans toutefois perdre son calme.

- Bon très bien. Entrez.

Severus les laissa entrer dans la salle de classe, sous les multiples regards curieux des élèves présents, à qui il s'addressa avec mépris.

- Continuez votre travail, et n'allez surtout pas croire que je ne pourrai vous voir si vous faites autre chose que ce que je vous ai dit de faire, compris? Il serait domage de faire prerdre des points à votre maison, quand les vacances approchent, n'est-ce pas?

La classe répondit en choeur un rettentisant " Oui, Professeur Rogue! "

Severus rejoignit Dumbledore et Lupin qui l'attendait dans l'autre pièce.

- Alors? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant devant son burreau.

Dumbledore et Lupin se regardèrent, se demandant lequel des deux devrait prendre la parole. Remus finit par répondre après un léger moment d'hésitation. L'homme cherchait ses mots.

- Il y a eu une autre attaque ce matin, nous l'avons su par le Ministère, il y a une heure et... enfin....nous....

Severus regarda les deux visiteurs sans comprendre ou ils voulaient en venir.

- Viens en au fait, Remus. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, moi!

Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole, cette fois-ci.

- Je suis vraiment navré de te dire cela.... mais c'est à propos d'Hermione.

Severus se leva précipitament, la main prête à sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche, mais Dumbledore le fit rassoir d'un geste amical, il ne servirait à rien de s'énerver ainsi.

- QUOI, il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

- Voldemort a réussit, par je ne sais quel moyen, à forcer les charmes et protections magiques que j'avais installé autour de la maison et...

Le teint de Rogue était devenu livide. Voldemort. Encore. ( Ostie d'calise! délire de Rogue)

- ... des mangemorts se sont rendus là -bas, dans la matinée....et il ont quasiment tout détruit.... je....

Ses lèvres temblaient d'inquiètude, il serra les poings et demanda encore:

- Hermione... elle... elle va bien j'espère.... Albus, dites-moi qu'elles sont saines et sauves, elle et la petite...Albus...

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter l'angoisse de l'homme en face de lui. On pouvait voir l'énorme effort qu'il fesait pour rester calme, cependant rien n'est éternel, il finit par craquer.

- ALBUS, s'écria-t-il, je vous en suplie, par Merlin, dites-moi qu'elles n'ont rien!

- La petite Léa va bien....

- Et Hermione, Albus, dites-moi le!

- Quand les aurors sont arrivés sur place, elle n'était plus là.... elle a été enlevé.....

- MERLIN! BON SANG! rugit-il en donna un grand coup sur le burreau. POURQUOI NE L'AVEZ-VOUS PAS DIT PLUTÔT? Léa, où est-elle? Je veux voir ma fille, où est-elle?

Il s'était levé bruquement, sa chaise avait tombé par l'arrière, le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce.

- Je l'ai ramenée avec moi, elle est a l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh est en train de l'examiner pour voir si elle n'a vraiment rien.... question de prudence seulement...

Severus sorti sans que Dumbledore ait pu fini sa phrase. Remus le suivit et tenta de l'arrêter.

- Severus, attends....

Remus l'avait retint par le bras juste avant qu'il ne quitte la classe encore pleine d'élèves, qui ignoraient ce qui se passait.

- Pas le temps, grogna-t-il.

- Écoute-moi, Severus...

C'était Dumbledore qui les avait rejoint.

- Non, vous vous allez m'écouter, maintenant. Des Mangemorts viennent d'attaquer ma maison dans le but de ramener la femme que j'aime avec eux. Je vous jure que vous n'avez aucune idée du sort réservé aux prisonniers de Voldemort, c'est pire que ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer. Je souligne également que j'ai été le dernier à en être informé. Ma fille est ici, à l'infirmerie, je ne sais même pas si elle va bien... Vous ne pouvez quand même pas m'interdire d'aller la voir, Albus.... ce que vous avez à me dire devra attendre....

Il sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant Dumbledore et Remus au beau milieu de la salle de classe. Les élèves étaient supris par une telle déclaration de la part de leur professeur.

Des hurlements se firent entendre depuis le couloir. Severus accéléra. Que se passait-il donc? Il vit ensuite Mme Pomfresh sortir en furie.

- Ah! Severus, justement, je vous cherchait. Venez donc vous occuper de votre fille, elle ne se laisse approcher par personne et hurle à tue-tête qu'elle veut avoir son père.... pas moyen de lui faire comprendre quelque chose à cette gamine... Voyez, cette petite peste m'a mordue, quand j'essaiyait de soigner une plaie sur son bras et....

Severus ne l'écouta pas plus longtemps, habituelement Mme Pomfresh n'attirait guère la sympathie de ses patiens, encore moins celle des enfants. Severus sourit à l'idée que Léa ait pu la mordre et entra dans l'infirmerie. Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle deux autres infirmières sortirent d'une petite chambre, toutes deux découragées, suivie d'une petite fillette aux cheveux noirs qui souriait malgré les petites larmes sur ses joues.

- Papa!

La fillette couru dans les bras grands ouverts de son père. Elle s'y blotit confortablement.

- Oh! Ma puce, murmmura-t-il, je suis si content que tu n'ai rien.

- Papa.... où elle est, sanglota-t-elle, Maman... Quand elle va revenir, hein?

- Bientôt, ma chérie.... bientôt. Écoute-moi, Léa, tu dois me raconter exactement ce qui c'est passé avant que tu n'arrives ici...

- D'accord.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ya des mozieus qui zont venus cogner à la porte, ze crois que Maman les connaizait.... z'était pas des amis, ze pense. Elle....elle voulait pas qu'ils entrent dans la maizon mais ils z'étaient plus forts....

La petite fille marqua une pause, le front plisé, elle essayait de se remémorer les événements.

- Ensuite? demanda gentiment Severus.

- Ils la tenaient par les bras et Maman, elle criait....et moi.... et moi zavait peur.... ze voulait pas qu'ils fassent du mal à Maman.... et elle m'a dit d'aller me cazer et qu'elle allait revenir me cherzer plus tard.....

Léa continua sur un ton moins assuré, comme si soudainement, elle comprenait ce qui arrivait.

- Apès, ze zuis zallée dans la forêt derrière la maizon et z'ai attendu....mais elle est pas venue. Ze te zure, Papa que z'ai attendu, z'ai fait ce que Maman a dit... Papa... elle est pas venue. Z'ai attendu et quand ze suis retournée voir si Maman venait...la maison... elle était détruite. Apès, 'emus est arrivé avec le vieux mozieu qui ressemble au Père-Noël... Et il m'a emmenée izi... Papa, ze veux qu'elle revienne... pour qu'on rentre à la maison, avec toi.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'embuèrent de larmes. Severus dut se retenir pour ne pas faire la même chose.

- Pas maintenant, il va falloir rester ici encore un peu, tu vas être en sécurité à Poudlard...

- Et Maman, elle? Papa, elle va revenir, hein? Tu vas aller la sauver... 'emus dit que tu est courazeux, tu vas pouvoir aller la sauver, hein?

- Tu vas voir, Léa, elle va revenir, je te le promets...

Severus essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, avec ses pouces. Dumbledore et Remus arrivèrent à l'infirmerie peu de temps après. Severus se dirigea vers eux, tenant Léa par la main.

- Albus, avez-vou une idée de l'endroit ou elle se trouve? demanda Severus plus calmement.

- Le Ministère ignore où elle pourrait être et estime trop dangereux d'envoyer une équipe à sa recherche, en ce moment. Je suis vraiment navré.

- Mais Albus, dit Remus en se tournant vers lui, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là-bas, voyons c'est incencé.

Severus quant à lui n'avait rien dit, la douleur qu'il resentait en ce moment dépasait son entendement, les mots ne suffisaient pas à l'exprimer. Il s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Pour la première fois en vingt ans, il pleura sans honte. Tout doucement Léa s'approcha de son père et passa ses petits bras autour de son cou. Comme quand on console un enfant, elle déposa un baisé sur sa joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa. On va trouver un moyen de faire revenir Maman.

Severus leva la tête et l'ébauche d'un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage triste. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras et se releva. Remus mit une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Albus, vous ne pouvez faire cela. Je vous en conjure, essayer de faire changer la désision du Ministère, n'importe quoi....

- Je suis vraiment navré, Severus, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, c'est au-dessus de mes compétences...

- Au-dessus de vos compétences.... Pfffffff! sifla Remus entre ses dents. Voyons, Albus vous ne...

- À moins Severus.

- Que?

- Si Monsieur le ministre ne veut pas envoyer quelqu'un là-bas, je vais y aller moi même.

- Severus, c'est de la folie.

- Mais vois-tu un autre moyen, Remus? Je ne peux me résoudre à ne rien faire, je ne peux même pas penser ce qu'ils lui feront si personne ne la sort de là!

- Mais ta fille? Severus, souhaites-tu qu'elle devienne orpheline, c'est ça que tu veux?

Severus le regarda durement.

- Non, mais je ne veux pas la priver de sa mère.

- Dans ce cas je suis avec toi, Severus.

Severus lui adresssa un signe de tête et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Je sais que vous désaprouvez ma désision, mais je lui dois bien ça. Elle était à mes côtés quand j'étais au plus mal, elle m'a soutenu depuis le premier jour, donc je ne peux rester ici à rien faire. J'aurais un service à vous demander, avant.

- Faites donc.

- Prévenez ses parents, Potter et.... Weasley...

- Très bien.

- Merci, Albus.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent en trombe dans le burreau de Dumbledore. Calmement, il leur présenta un siège. Severus était là, Léa sur ses genoux, McGonnagall à sa droite. Remus se tenait dans le fond de la pièce appuyé négligement sur le mur de pierre. D'autres membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. Tous avaient le visage triste, personne ne parlait.

- Alors? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète. Que c'est-il passé?

- Des mangemorts ont attaqué et détruit une bonne partie de la maison, Potter, répondit sombrement Severus.

- Quand?

- Ce matin.

- Quoi? Mais comment ce fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été informés plus tôt, dites-moi?

- Figurez-vous, que je l'ai su il y a moins d'une heure...

- Ah...

- Autres questions, Potter?

- Euh.....non.

Harry s'assied à gauche de Severus, Ginny, elle resta debout. Dumbledore prit ensuite la parole.

- Bon, maintenant.....

_Bang!_ La porte du burreau s'ouvrit de nouveau avec fracas. Parmis les nombreux cadres qui tapissaient le mur quelques uns parmi eux faillirent tomber sous le choc. Plusieurs personnes présentes sursautèrent également. Un homme d'imposante carrure se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, les poings sérrés, les bras, raides, tendus le long de son corps.

- OÙ EST-IL? rugit l'homme aux cheveux roux. AMENEZ LE, CE FILS DE CHIENNE QUE JE LUI RÈGLE SON COMPTE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES À CE POUILLEUX D'ESPION AUX CHEVEUX GRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (j'imagine que vous devinez de qui on parle, non?!)

Deux hommes essayèrent de le calmer. En vain.

- TOUT CECI N'EST QUE DE SA FAUTE - il pointa Severus du doigt-... SI ELLE MEURE, JE LE JURE TU POURRIRAS EN ENFER, ROGUE! JE TE LE JURE, PAR MERLIN!

- Ron... calme-toi, murmura Ginny, je t'en prie... calme toi. Il ne servira à rien de s'énerver de la sorte...

- NON! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT... TU...TU ME L'A VOLÉE... elle devait être sous Imperium.... car elle t'a toujours détesté.. TOUJOURS, TU M'ENTENDS.... TU DEVRAIT AVOIR HONTE! PARFOIS, ELLE REVENAIT EN PLEURANT, TU LA RABAISSAIT SANS CESSE.... ET PUIS... TU L'A AMADOUÉE AVEC TES SORTILLÈGES DE MAGIE NOIRE POUR L'ATTIRER DANS TON LIT.... ET .... C'EST DE TA FAUT SI ELLE MEURT! CHIEN! BATÂRD!!!

Severus s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, la colère l'avait rendu presque incontrôlable.... Harry le retint de justesse par le bras. Severus finit par retourner sur son siège les dents sérrées, regardant Ron d'une regard furieux.

- Mr Weasley, Severus, assez! Prennez un siège, Ronald, maintenant et taisez vous.

Dumbledore avait parlé sans s'énerver, dans le calme le plus total. Weasley, déconcerté, s'assit sans un mot de plus, le plus loin possible de Severus et Léa, à sa droite et d'Harry. Dumbledore les regarda les uns après les autres, par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

- Vous réglerez vos petits différents puérils plus tard, et à l'extérieur de mon burreau. Bon! Maintenant, nous avons des choses plus importantes à délibérer. Severus.

- Merci, Albus. Comme vous le savez tous, ormis Mr Weasley, le Ministère refuse d'envoyer un équipe d'Aurors à son secours, donc je propose que nous...

- Commmen ça que "nous" ? commença Ron, Rogue, tu ne crois pas que tu nous a causé suffisament de torts dans cette histoire. Si on en est là, se soir, c'est à cause de toi... et de tes amis Mangemorts...

- Donc je propose, continua Severus l'ignorant, que nous nous y rendions nous même et....

- Voyez-vous ça! Et que comptes-tu faire ensuite, Severus, voler à son secours tel un prince charmant....Pfffffff! Non mais laisse moi rire un peu..... AHAHAHAH!!! Voyez, Severus Rogue en prince charmant aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu.... De quoi faire fuir même la plus laide des princesses. Qui voudrait d'un tel prince?

- Hermione....

Ginny s'était levée, le visage blanc de rage. Son frère était vraiment allé trop loin.

- Hermione, et je crois qu'elle a fait un très bon choix qu'en allant vers toi, Ron!

C'était Ginny qui avait parlé, son frère le regarda ahuri. Il croyait qu'elle l'aurait soutenu. Même Harry n'avait rien dit...

Quelques rires fussèrent discrètement dans la salle, mais furent arrêtés par un regard noir de la part de Dumbledore, qui, lui, ne riait absolument pas. Il fit signe à Severus de poursuivre.

- On dit souvent que les pires épreuves que nous traversons dans notre vie, nous aide à grandir, continua Severus. Décidément, dans votre cas, Weasley, c'est le contraire. Plus je vous entends parler, plus je pense que vous avec regressé à l'état d'un enfant de cinq ans. Quand vous aurez cessé de vous comporter comme tel, peut-être pourais-je continuer ce que j'étais en train de dire avant que vous ne commenciez à m'insulter bêtement et nous pourions ensuite élaborer un plan pour sortir Hermione de là.

Ron se tut disons, temporairement... Des remarques acerbes, plein la bouche mais il se contentait de lancer des regards furieux à Severus qui l'ignorait parfaitement.

- Comme j'étais en train de dire, je propose que nous envoyions une équipe là-bas, vu que nous ne pouvons obtenir d'aide du Ministère.

- Mais nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où elle se trouve.... comment veux-tu que...

- Il ne les retiens qu'à un seul endroit, ajouta-il simplement.

- Et vous savez ou se trouve cet endroit, Severus.

- Albus, j'étais moi-même chargé, à une époque, du sort des prisonniers de Voldemort et même en tant qu'espion j'ai dû y retrouner de maintes fois. Je connais cet endoit aussi bien que les cachots de Poudlard sinon mieux.

- Et, tu aurais pu y rester, siffla Ron, comme ça nous n'en serions pas là, aujourd'hui. Elle serait encore parmis nous...

- Weasley, cessez de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était plus...

- Bon! s'exclama Dumbledore rétablissant l'ordre. Reste à savoir qui y va. Un petit groupe sinon vous risqueriez d'atirer inutilement l'attention sur vous, là n'est pas le but de votre mission.

- Moi.

Severus Rogue.

- Et moi, j'ai déjà donné ma parole, rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Remus Lupin.

- J'y vais aussi.

Harry s'était levé. Severus le regarda et lui sourit.

- Non, Potter...

- Quoi, non? Je crois pouvoir être en messure de....

- J'ai quelque chose à vous confier à la place. Si aucun d'entre nous ne reviennent et qu'enfin... elle... Je veux pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un qui pourra veiller sur elle - il désigna Léa-. Quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, Harry. Je pensais à toi et Ginny.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Severus, dit Harry en lui adressant un signe de tête.

- Merci.

- Je propose que Nymphadora vous accompagne...

- Tonks, appelez-moi Tonks...

- ... elle pourra vous être utile.

- Très bien, je n'y vois aucun problème.

- Alors, je crois que trois personnes suffiront. Comme je l'ai dit, plus vous serez plus on risquera de vous repèrer facilement. Je vous attends demain matin à la première heure. Mais je met également à votre disposition un groupe de volontaires de l'Ordre au cas où cela tournerait mal, vous aures des renfors au cas où.

Tous acquiècerent, un à contre-coeur. Albus Dumbledore se leva et déclara que la réunion était terminée et que tous pouvaient quitter. Ron sortit le premier, visiblement frustré. Les décisions prises ce soir là ne lui convenait pas. Ensuite Harry, Ginny, Severus et Léa sortirent à leur tour. Le silence régnait dans le petit groupe, de toute manière personne n'avait quelque chose à dire, tous avaient le moral à terre.

- Severus? demanda Ginny pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

- Mmmmphh...

- Il faut excuser mon frère... je crois que l'absence d'Hermione lui pese plus que je ne le croyais....

- Non, tu n'as pas à l'excuser... Sa réaction était parfaitement normale...

- Mais tout de même, ce qu'il a dit... enfin....

- Ginny, j'en ai entendu des pires. Je sais que je ne fais pas l'unanmité au sein de l'Ordre. Il y en aurait qui payeraient cher pour me voir disparaître, croyez moi.... mais je ne m'en fais pas pour autant à cause de cela.... l'habitude, sans doute.

- Mais c'est juste qu'il.....enfin, je crois qu'il ne l'a pas vraiment oubliée.... disons que mon frère l'aimait, il l'a toujours aimé....eh bien...quand il a sur pour le bébé.... il... n'a pas très bien réagit. Il ne cessait de dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, il y a eu une grosse dispute. Hermione n'y est pas allée d'une main morte et puis Harry s'est mit de son côté. Mon frère est allé trop loin cette fois-là...

- Je ne savais pas...

- Hermione et lui ne se sont plus parlés ensuite, commença Harry et quand il a vu que Ginny et moi lui addressions toujours la parole c'est devenu pire. Il a quitté Le Terrier et ne donnait presque jamais de nouvelles de lui. C'est la première fois que nous le voyions depuis.

Sans un mot de plus, ils continuèrent à marcher dans le couloir puis chacun se séparerènt pour rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs. Severus et Léa d'un côté et Harry et Ginny de l'autre.

Severus entra dans ses cachots, sa fille confortablement blotie contre lui, elle dormait. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit ainsi qu'une petite couverture sur son petit corps. Depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de Léa, il s'était complètement tranformé. Maintenant, sa vie avait un peu plus de sens. Veiller sur ce petit être qui occupait désormais une place si importante dans sa vie, veiller sur la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il risquait maintenant de perdre à tout jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait vivre sa vie bien tranquillement, sans avoir le souci d'une guerre imminente, vivre en paix avec sa nouvelle famille.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers son burreau, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avec toutes les pensées qui assaillaient son esprit. Maudite insomnie, même les potions de sommeil n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui, à force d'en prendre son corps avait miraculeusement réussit à contre-carrer les puissants effets, même de nombreuses fois améliorés. Une tonne de copies à corriger, encore. Peut-être que le fait de lire une centaine d'essais stupides d'élèves imbéciles suffirait à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil rapidement. Il prit sa plume. Une magnifique plume noire, d'excellente qualité. Un cadeau qu'il avait reçu d'Hermione. Hermione... comme elle lui manquait... Il espérait qu'elle serait toujours en vie. Oui, Hermione ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Oh... ma petite Hermione... murmura-t-il. S'il t'ont fait le moindre mal, je le jure, qu'ils le payeront chèrement...

Il repoussa le parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il resta anisi jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore entre. Le viel homme s'approcha doucement, et mit une main compatissante sur son épaule. En temps normal, Severus l'aurait repousé, mais ce soir là, il n'en avait plus la force.

- Ça va aller?

- Oui, je crois, murmura-t-il, merci.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, Severus, n'hésite pas, d'accord?

Severus hocha lentement de la tête. Dumbledore s'apprêta à partir quand Severus dit:

- C'est de ma faute, Albus, si ils l'ont amenée, tout est de ma faute...

- Non, Severus, non...

Severus leva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Dumbledore songea un instant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste, depuis qu'il le connaissait. Un jour peut-être connaîtrait-il enfin la paix. Il en aurait grandement besoin et elle seule peut le lui apporter. Par Merlin, faites qu'elle soit encore en vie, sinon il est perdu.

- Ils l'ont prise pour m'attirer vers lui, c'est moi qu'ils veulent pas elle... Albus, si elle meurt... je ne pourrais pas la perdre une deuxième fois...

- Si cela venait à arriver, je vous aiderai, il le faut... Pense à Léa, Severus, elle aussi aura besoin de toi.

- Vous avez raison, Albus... Il le faut pour Léa...

- Oui.

- Je suis pathétique à voir, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Non bien sûr, que non... répondit le viel homme, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il referma doucement la lourde porte de bois. Severus était maintenant seul, peut-être que le sommeil viendrait-il de lui même. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.


	6. La gêole ou l'obscurité

**chap6: Obscurité.**

Ce chapitre est très court, je sais. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées pour qu'il soit aussi long que les autres. Je l'ai publié dans la hâte et je sais qu'il y a des fautes, mais qui n'en fais pas?.... Le prochain, si ma Muse est avec moi, il sera plus long et meilleur.... je l'espère de tout coeur. Maintenant, place aux réponses à vos reviews!

**Falang:** Moi, sadique?! NOnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.... Oups mon nez s'allonge quelque peu.... bah p'être un peu finalement! Mouahahahah!!!!! Tu verras ben le sort que j'leur réserve!!!! Merci pour ta rewiew!

**plume:** Bah, j'te r'mercie vraiment pour ta critique super constructive!!! P'être qu'un jour j'vais enfin me décider à me servir d'un correcteur.... :) Pour ce qui est de Rogue et de Harry, j'avais pas vraiment l'intention qu'ils soient toujours en froid comme dans les livres, l'histoire ce passe après leurs études à Poudlard, donc entre temps beaucoup de choses ont changées, tu le verras si jamais tu continue de la lire.

**tinkerbell Snape: **Nah je sais que j'suis dure avec lui, mais je me dit qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ça ne pourra que mieux aller ensuite.... ben enfin je l'espère! Merci pour ta rewiew! V'la la suite!

**PsychoticMarshemellow: **Nah, tu verras ben c'qui va se passer après, j'ten dit pas plus! Pour la phrase du "swoush" ben c'était immanquable! Non, mais! Quelle classe cet homme, non? Il est vraiment trop fort! Et non je ne suis pas obsédée par lui, ok? lol... Son célèbre regard de la mort qui tue, moi j'aimerais bien qu'il me regarde comme ça! Douce mort! lol!! Je sais "Bob" est partout! Pour Orville c'était le nom de mon poisson rouge quand j'étais p'tite! Nah, p'être bien que pour la tendance de Léa à mordre vient de Rox... j'avoue que j'y avait pas pensé!!! Pauvre p'tite pitoune! J'te crois pas en disant que t'as jamais mordue quelqu'un! Ton nez à atteint combien de cm quand t'as dit ça?? V'la ta suite ma belle!

**virg05: **C'est vrai quand même qu'ils ont pas vraiment de chance mais j'pense que si leur relation aurait été très tranquille, style la petite vie de famille parfaite s'aurait été plate... Voici le prochain chapitre et merci pour la review.

* * *

_**Événements parallèles à la classe de potions, à la réunion dans le burreau de Dumbledore.**_

Un mince filet de lumière s'échapait de l'étroite de fenêtre recouverte d'une grille rouillée, mais pas assez puissant pour éclairer suffisament la pièce où elle se trouvait. Au fait où était-elle? Seulement quelques bribes de l'attaque lui revenait à l'esprit mais elle ne pouvait expliquer la raison de sa présence ici. Comment, par Merlin, avait-elle pu arriver jusqu'ici?

Hermione tenta de se redresser sur son séant, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa entièrement le corps qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Ce qui la força à revenir à sa position initiale. Le sol était humide et froid, de l'eau s'échappait du plafond et retombait en fesant un "plouc" qui lui réssonait dans la tête sans cesse. À plusieurs reprises, quelque chose, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, une petite bête à fourrure vint lui frôler les jambes qu'elle empressa de remonter vers elle, pour les mettre hors d'atteinte.

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle dans cette infâme prison? Pourquoi personne ne venait à son secours?

L'inquiétude commença à s'emparer d'elle, tranquillement, au fil des heures le sentiment grandissait en elle puis fit place à la panique totale.

Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un approchait. Une porte s'ouvrit. La clarté innonda la pièce. Un homme se tenait devant elle. Il était grand, une vraie armoire à glace. Un autre en retrait, petit rondelet, une corde à la main, avec la ferme intention de les lui lier. Elle ne pouvait appercevoir leurs visages, une cagoule noire les recouvraient ne laissant qu'un espace pour les yeux et la bouche. Le premier homme s'approcha, la démarche lourde et chancelante, il était ivre. Le bruit de ses pas réssonait dans sa tête, déjà douloureuse. D'une main ferme, il l'empoigna par les cheveux et la souleva, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre. Le mangemort la ramena à sa hauteur, elle sur la pointe des pieds et chercha à l'embrasser. Sa langue, pâteuse et chaude, fouillait avidement sa bouche lui transmettant une haleine à lui soulever le coeur. Sa main se fit plus aventurière, elle se glissa dans son décolté, elle qui ne portait qu'une légère chemise, et se mit à lui malaxer les seins malhabilement. Insatifait, il déchira complètement son chemisier, dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Au contact des mains rudes sur sa peau, elle chercha à se sauver mais l'homme la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Puis, un désagréable courant d'air vint lui frôler le haut de la cuisse, sa main déjà baladeuse s'affairait maintenant à soulever sa robe. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied, espérant, de ce fait le faire reculer, mais au contraire, l'homme reboubla d'ardeur. Il revint à elle pour la saisir sauvagement par la taille et plaqua sa bouche, une fois de plus sur la sienne. La panique s'installa, non pas qu'elle ne paniquait pas à cet instant même mais quand elle sentit son sexe en érection contre elle, ce fut pire encore. Dégoutée, elle poussa un cri d'horreur mélé d'une teinte de suprise désagréable, très désagréable. Pour ajouter à sa honte, les deux hommes éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais qui fit écho plusieurs secondes. Le deuxième homme s'approcha et reserra ses liens jusqu'à lui lacérer la peau. Elle se débatait tant bien que mal, les larmes innondant son visage.

Pourquoi personne ne venait? Pourquoi??

Se débatant comme une furie, donnant des coups tout autour, ces messures ne découragèrent cependant pas le Mangemort exité par une si jolie proie.

Elle était là. Quasiment servie sur un plateau d'argent, là pour lui. Donc, il pouvait en faire tout ce qu'il voulait.... Tout. Personne ne viendrai la chercher ici, personne.

Donc, il s'avança vers elle. L'effet de l'acool avait sans doute diminué, il avait une démarche plus assurée mais la petite lueur d'exitation à l'oeil, brillait d'avantage. Hermione aurait voulu reculer. Encore, un pas de plus, déterminé à accomplir jusqu'au bout sa besogne. Sa poitrine frôla la sienne, Hermione réprima un frisson de dégout profond. Sans difficulté, il remonta de nouveau ses jupes contre elle, et son pied se prit dans l'ourlet, Hermione finit par trébucher entraînant le Mangemort par-dessus elle. La situation ne s'améliorait pas. La robe remontée au menton, à moitié déchirée, il lui écarta les cuisses d'un mouvement hatif et la pénétra sans attendre. Le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait furent arrachés à la suite de ses ébats. Hermione ferma les yeux, sa vison, troublée par les larmes, essaya de ne penser rien. Le Mangemort ammorça un violent va-et-vient puis poussa un râlement de satisfaction en se retirant aussi vite qu'il était entré.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lentement les yeux et s'efforça à ne plus rien penser... faire le vide dans son esprit... Elle n'y parvint pas, tous ces affreux souvenirs de sa captivité lui revenaient en tête... L'homme qui l'avait ligotée, elle avait les poignets meurtris par la corde trop serrée, l'autre... l'autre qui...qui...

Son corps était douloureux, couvert d'échymoses et d'égratignures. Le sentiment qu'on l'avait brutalement empalée persistait. Cependant, encore cette fois-ci, elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement, car elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, mais elle savait bien que les souvenirs allaient bientôt la faire revenir brutalement sur terre, là elle se souviendrait du moindre détail. Elle avait perdu connaissance juste après que l'homme ne la pénètre brusquement. Elle était tombée par terre, son crâne avait heurté violement le sol de pierre. Une grosse bosse derrière la tête et un violent mal de tête, accompagnait le tout. Les débris de ses vêtements jonchaient le sol, elle était nue.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi personne ne venait? Quand allait-on la sortir d'ici? Quand....

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle même, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux, secouée par des sanglots. Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi? Longtemps, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré.

* * *

Elle senti qu'on la soulevait mais elle était trop faible pour se redresser et ainsi apperçevoir qui était là, on vérifia même ses signes vitaux, des mains très douces lui caressèrent le visage. Cette même personne l'enveloppa dans une cape de fourrure, très douce également sur sa peau. Il y avait d'autres personnes aussi, qui? Elle ne le savait pas.

Les prochains évenements restèrent flou dans son esprit, Hermione reperdit conscience peu de temps après.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez apprécié, une petite rewiew, ne serait pas de trop non?!


	7. les joies d'être espion et père en même ...

chap7: Les joies d'être espion et père en même temps.

J'ai eu 7 reviews!!!!!! Ouaisssss!!! (saute de joie!!) Bon un peu de sérieux là! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé!! Merci à mes chers revieweurs(euses)!!! Z'vous aimes fow fow!!!!! :D Pardon, ce chapitre est bourré de fautes d'orthographe, désolée mille fois!!!!

**vivi: **Je sais qu'il est court ce chapitre..... Désolée mille fois!!!!! Les autres vont être plus longs, c juste que pour celui là, l'inspiration manquait et que j'avais hâte de passer à autre chose....

**Falang: **Nah, vive le sadisme! MOUAHAHAHAH!!!!! Non, quand même, on se reprend, un peu de tenue, rire ça donne des rides..... Bon... Je sais bien que c'était cruel de couper là, mais ça donne encore plus envie de savoir la suite, non? Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien finir par s'arranger pour notre pauvre Mione... Mais pour ce qui est de Severus qui arrive tel Zorro sur son noir destrier..... moi j'dirais plutôt sur un p'tit poney blanc avec des tresses dans la crinière qui trotte joyeusement et on n'oublie pas les rubans!....... lol ben non! Ça ne cardre plus avec l'histoire! Quoique sa serait drôle et pas très crédible. Bon j'arrête, le nouveau chapitre est là!!

**U.$.Hermy:** Oula! , que de questions! Pour ce qui est de la durée du séjour dans la prison, eh bien je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser là longtemps, une journée max, je pense.... c'est qu'ils sont méchants ces Mangemorts!! Je voulais trouver quelque chose d'humilant et qu'elle n'oublira pas... ça va se corser plus tard tu verras... Pour la question qu'un Mangemort soit tendre...... en tout cas, moi j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, en plus que ce soit avec la victime!?

**Hermylove: **Euhheummm..... euhheuuuummmmmhhh.... petit roulement de gorge à la manière d'Umbrige ??? Deux petit points ça n'en dit pas long..... Dois-je conclure que ce chapitre t'a franchement déplu?? Quoique, sérieusement c'était pas mon meilleur....

**Sweety:** Waou! Très contente que t'ai aimé! V'la la suite. Que ce chapitre te plaise autant!

**Elmire:** J'va commencer à me sentir coupable d'être aussi dure avec elle..... Merci pour la review!!!

**virg05:** Merci! Je suis bien contente que t'ai autant aimé!!!

* * *

Des rafales de neige soufflaient violement, ralentisant la progression du petit groupe qui venait d'atteindre les limites de Poudlard. 

Severus marmona un sort de réchauffement sur Hermione afin de ne pas agraver sa fièvre déjà forte. Le trajet de transplanage les avait épuisés tout les deux. Hermione qui ne cessait de se débattre, Severus qui faisait de son mieux pour la maintenir dans ses bras. Tonks avançait difficilement en avant, la neige lui fouettait le visage, traçant une route pour ceux qui la suivait. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, ils virent le château apparaître devant eux. L'on redoubla d'ardeur, le trajet se fit deux fois plus vite que prévu.

- Ah, enfin!!! Je commençait à m'inquiéter, les acceuilla Dumbledore.

- Nous avons aussi vite que possible, Albus, dit Remus, mais la neige nous a quelque peu ralentit.

- C'est justement cela qui nous inquiétait, répondit McGonnagall

Severus déposa Hermione sur le sol, toujours enveloppée dans l'épaise cape en fourrure, pour reprendre son souffle. Il dégagea les cheveux mouillés par la neige de son visage et vérifia qu'elle respirait toujours. Un souffle faible mais présent. Ils se hâtèrent de conduire Hermione à l'infirmerie pour que Pompom l'examine. Harry et Ginny les attendait déjà à la porte de l'infirmerie. Voyant Severus arriver avec Hermione dans les bras, ils se précipitèrent vers le Maître des potions.

- Alors? demanda impatiemment Harry.

- Elle va bien? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

- Laissez moi aller la porter sur un lit, Pompom doit l'examiner, je vous raconterai, souffla-t-il aux deux autres.

Pomom ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie en réprimandant Severus d'avoir prit trop de temps à revenir. Une remarque singlante s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche mais il avait plus important à faire pour le moment. Celui-ci serra les dents et Dumbledore lui fit signe discrètement de ne pas s'énerver. Facile à dire!

Severus retira la cape dans laquelle elle était envelopée et la posa sur le petit lit. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés et salis, il les lui retira également puis rabatit un drap léger sur son corps en attendant l'infirmière.

Pompom toucha le front d'Hermione et eut un cri de surprise. La jeune femme avait le front bouillant de fièvre.

- Que l'on aille me chercher une potion contre la fièvre! Maintenant, s'écria-t-elle.

Sans tarder, on lui tendit la-dite potion et on la fit boire à la jeune femme. Tous s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'éveille, mais rien de tel ne se produit, Hermione demeurait toujours inconsciente sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

Severus, mort de fatigue, passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et glacés par la neige, et s'étendit de tout son long dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Avides de questions, l'on se bouscula presque pour avoir des renseignements exacts sur les récents événements.

- ASSEZ! cria Dumbledore pour rétablir l'ordre au sein du petit groupe. Allons tous nous coucher, nous reparlerons de cette triste histoire demain...

On protesta vivement.

- J'irai me coucher quand Severus nous aura raconté, dit Harry.

- Laissez les rester, je leur ai promis de toute façon, soupira Severus.

Dumbledore ne pu qu'accepter la proposition, devant tant de protestataires sa désicion n'aurait eu aucun poids.

- Alors?!

- Il n'y avait plus personne quand nous sommes arrivés. Les lieux étaient totalement déserts mais nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'endroit avec cette fichue tempête.

- Et aucune idée de qui aurait pu l'enlever?

- D'après vous?

- Je le sais bien mais ce que je veux dire c'est; savez-vous précisément qui?

- Pas encore, mais j'ai ma petite idée. Je ne puis vous en dire plus pour le moment.

- Qui?

- Il est trop tôt encore, Potter....

- Mais...

- Mais enfin, pourquoi l'ont-ils enlevée dans ce cas? interrompit Ginny.

- J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'ils n'en voulait pas après elle.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Potter! Vous être plus vif habituellement!

- Donc... c'est que...

Severus lui fit le signe évident que oui.

- Il y avait des espions partout, depuis un mois qu'ils nous surveillaient.

- Donc, ils savent pôur Léa?

- Évidement! La maison à Londres n'est plus sûre dorénavent et la mienne non plus, s'aurait été le premier endroit où y poster des espions. Dire que je n'y ai même pas pensé...

- Voyons, Severus, ce n'était pas de votre faute, dit Dumbledore doucement.

- Si, car je devais la protéger et maintenant regardez ce qu'il en est!! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais.... euh.... professeur, demanda Ginny, comment avez-vous sû pour les espions?!

- Renseignements d'espions à espions, rien de plus, Miss Weasley. Sinon, comment aurions-nous pu la retrouver aussi vite?

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils y en a d'autres?

- Quoi, Potter, vous ne pensez sérieusement pas que j'étais le seul à accomplir ce boulot merdique? demanda Severus ironiquement.

Harry ne répondit rien mais resta tout de même songeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent tous leurs appartements.

Severus arriva dans des appartements, épuisé. Il aurait bien voulu rester auprès d'Hermione mais Dumbledore l'avait forcé à aller se reposer et lui dit que sa fille l'attendait impatiement.

- Papa!!! cria la petite fille, en se jettant à son cou.

- Léa!

Severus la recu dans ses bras avec _tendresse_, sa fille lui avait manqué. Il faut se l'avouer: à plusieurs reprises ce jour là, il avait pensé: que lui arriverait-il si je ne revenais pas? Elle était si petite encore, si jeune et voilà qu'elle risquait de perdre ses deux parents d'un seul coup.

Léa tira Severus de sa rêverie. Il la regardait mais sa fille s'appercevait bien que ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

- Tu es restée seule ici bien longtemps?

- Non, Dobby est venu jouer avec moi.

Léa ressera ses petits bras autour du cou de son père.

- Papa? Dis, tu l'as ramené, Maman, hein?

- Hein? Oui.... oui, je l'ai ramené avec nous.

Le visage de Léa s'illumina de joie mais aussi d'admiration pour son père, lequel elle considérait comme le plus fort.

- Mais elle est pas ici... tu l'as laissé avec _l'infirmière_? (note: Léa ne tiens pas Pomfresh en grande sympathie, on ne se demande pas de qui elle tient)

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'infirmière sera gentille avec elle.

Léa demeura tout de même sceptique. Elle regarda son père en haussant son sourcil.

- Quoi? demanda celui-ci.

- Tu aurais pas dû la laisser avec elle, Papa...

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Pace que, elle est méchante et elle fait peur, tu trouves pas?

Severus la regarda décontenacé.

- On peut aller la voir, hein? demanda la fillette, faisant les yeux doux à son père.

- Demain matin, oui.

- Non, ce soir!

- Non, Maman à besoin de repos.

- Mais ze veux aller la voir, moi! Si te plaîttttttt! Si te plaîtttttt! Si te plaîtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!

- Demain, j'ai dit, il est trop tard pour y aller. Pomfresh va piquer une crise si j'entre dans l'infirmerie à cette heure.

- Oui, mais tu l'aurais fait quand même...

- Allez, il est tard maintenant, il faut dormir.

- Veut pas aller dormir...

- Tu vas y aller quand même il est tard. Les jeunes filles de ton âge sont déjà couchées depuis longtemps à cette heure là.

- Pas grave! Chuis pas une jeune fille, d'abord!

- Ah, non? Tu es qui?

- Lord Voldemort!

- CHuttttt! Mais quest-ce qui te prends?! s'écria Severus en mettant sa main sur la bouche de sa fille, craignant qu'elle ne le répète une seconde fois. Tu dois savoir, Léa, qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses et ne crie pas son nom comme ça!

Severus se leva et regarda sa fille séverement. Celle-ci baissa les yeux (chose rare chez Léa), le menton tremblotant. Des petites larmes ne tardèrent pas à perler au coin de ses yeux sombres.

- Mais, _Papaaaa_, sanglota-t-elle. Ze... ze suis dézolée....

- Ohhh, ne pleure pas, ma puce... chuuuuut, murmura-t-il en essuyant les petites larmes.

- Ze...ze... ze savait pas, moiiii....

- Je sais, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

- Savoir qu...quoi?

- Qu'on ne prononce pas son nom...

- Ahhhhh....

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte.

- Papa? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils franchisaient la porte de la chambre de Léa. Le-mozieu-qui-faut-pas-qu'on-dise-son-nom, c'est lui qui à enlevé Maman, hein?

- Mais qui t'a dis ça?

- Oncle Harry.

Severus soupira. Oncle Harry....

- Un de ses amis, ma puce.

- Alors, il est méchant, hein, le-mozieu-qui-faut-pas-qu'on-dise-son-nom-pace-qu'il-est-méchant?

- Oui, Léa, très méchant.

- Pourquoi?

Severus soupira. Les enfants, ça pose toujours des questions comme ça?

- Ce serait trop long à raconter ce soir, demande à Oncle Harry demain.

- Papa?

- Hein?

Un autre soupire.

- Tu me racontes une histoire?!

Troisième soupir!

- Laquelle?

Léa se rendit près d'une petite étagère remplie des livres pour enfant, moldus et sorciers et en sorti un.

- Cel là!

Severus jetta un oeil sur la couverture et y lit: _Cendrillon._

- Tu est sûre de vouloir celle là?!

- Oui!! C'est ma préférée et Maman me la lit tout le temps!

Quatrième soupir.

- Bon d'accord.

Léa grimpa sur son lit et se mit sous les couvertures. Severus vint s'assoir près d'elle et ouvrit le livre.

- Il était une fois...

- NOn! Pas comme ça!

Cinquième soupir.

- Comment?

- Maman, elle le dit pas comme ça!

- Montre moi comment elle le dit, dans ce cas!

Sixième soupir.

- Elle dit: Il était unee foisss!

- Bon..... Il était unee foisss! Une jeune fille apelée Cendrillon..... Sa te va, comme ça?!

- Oui!

- .... Alors une des méchantes demi-soeurs s'écria: Cendrillon!!...

- Non pas comme ça! Maman, elle fait la voix de la méchante demi-soeur!

- Cendrillonnnnnn!! dit Severus en prennant une voix aigue.

Léa sourit et son père continua de lire l'histoire jusqu'à la fin.

- _Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... _Maintenant, au dodo, jeune fille!

- Mais, ze veux pas aller me coucher, moi! J'ai pas sommeil!

- Il se fait tard et ton vieux père est mort de fatigue. Allez au lit!

- Nah! Dis, Papa, tu dis que tu es mort de fatigue, t'est pas mort pourtant. Est-ce que t'es mort mon Papa?!

- Non, Léa.

- Est-ce que t'es vieux, alors?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air vieux? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Alors, pourquoi tu me le demandes?

- Ben pourquoi tu as dit que t'étais vieux?

Septième soupir.

- On arrête les questions pour ce soir, et on va dormir! C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis...

Léa alla replacer elle même le livre dans la petite étagère et revint sur son lit.

- Mais j'ai pas sommeil, Papa...

- Moi, si.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que, ton père a eu un grosse journée et maintenant il aimerait bien aller se coucher.

- Vois pas l'intérêt à aller me coucher, moi! D'abord c'est même pas amusant ettteuhhhhhhh (baillement) on est tout seul dans le noir. J'aime pas le noir, moieuhhhhhhhhhhhh (rebaillement), on peut même pas jouer pace queeeuhhhh (baillement) c'esteuhhhhhhh (baillement) c'est...est...(tombe endormie)

Severus se leva faisant attention afin de ne pas la réveiller. Enfin, elle dormait.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre enfin terminé, à bientôt pour le prochain, espérant avoir de nombreuses reviews!!! lol 


	8. Visites

**chap8: Visites.**

Rhoooo!!!! Mais c tu pas cute, les reviews!!! 8e chapitre!!! hey hey! Je publie ça en vitesse, dsl pour les fautes!

U.$.Hermy: Où elle-est, Maman, Papa?

À L'infirmerie. Pourquoi? Elle est malade? Oui. Quest-ce qu'elle à Maman, dis? Je sais pas. Pourquoi? Papa, tu sais quoi? L'infirmière est méchante?! Non, c'est la suite de l'histoire, écoute!

sayakaf1: Nah, c vrai qu'elle est migone la p'tite! Ron.... méchant? Non..... juste un peu bête! Mille pardons à tous les fans de Ron!

virg05 : Faut lui donner sa chance le pauvre, il est Maître de Potions pas maître pour raconter des histoires aux enfants! V'la la suiteuh!

Falang: Ben oui, un poeny blanc avec des tresses dans la crinière! Le noir destrier ca fait classique! lol! Quoique l'autre doit courrir plus vite mais bon! On aura un Zoro nain, quest tu veux...?! Merci pour le review!

Elmire: Désolée d'vous avoir fait attendre! Je manquais un peu de temps pour écrire... Les prochain chapitres devraient arriver plus rapidement!! Merci pour la review, ça fait chaud au coeur!! Un petit moment de répit est toujours apprécié, hein?!!

lunard-03: Rhooo! Une nouvelle tête!!! Ravie que tu aies aimé! V'la la suite!

* * *

-Maintenant place à l'histoire de Blanche-neige et les sept nains! 

(voix du souffleur de texte à l'arrière) Hey pardi, t'est pas ds bonne histoire là!

- Oups! Place au prochain chapitre de ma fabuleuse histoire!!! (se pette les bretelles là!)

* * *

- Maman... Maman, murmura doucement la petite fille, réveilles-toi. 

Hermione, couchée dans un lit blanc dans une petite chambre à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ne régagit pas. Léa était monté sur le côté et lui parlait doucement, elle venait à tous les jours depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine.

- Maman, si tu zavais... pourquoi tu dors? Za fait longtemps que tu dors et tu ne parles pas non plus. Ya pleins de perzonnes qui sont venues... ils z'ammènent des cadeaux... z'est pas ta fête pourtant. Papa a amené des fleurs, ze matin... tes préférées... ze sais pas le nom mais elles zont très belles. Il z'ennuie de toi, Maman... tu devrais le voir. Il est venu tout à l'heure, il te parlait, mais toi tu ne répondais pas. Za lui fait de la peine paze que tu n'est pas là et que tu es malade et lui ne peut rien faire. Z'ai vu une larme couler zur sa joue, peut-être qu'il en avait une autre de l'autre côté, ze sais pas... il a prit ta main et il a donné un bec dezzus, et il gardait za main dans la tienne, comme za.

Léa prit la main de sa mère et déposa un baisé comme l'avait fait Severus plus tôt.

- Et oncle Harry est venu aussi avec Ginny. Lui auzzi s'ennuie de toi, ze suis zure qu'il serait content que tu te réveilles enfin. Lui auzzi a aporté des cadeaux pour toi. Z'ai vu un autre mozieu... il rezzemble beaucoup à Ginny, mais il est plus grand et plus laid, ze trouve que Papa et oncle Harry sont plus beaux... il z'est disputé avec Papa l'autre zour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ze crois qu'ils ne z'aiment pas beaucoup. Ze comprend pas pourquoi, moi ze l'aime Papa... mais tu sais quoi, Maman, moi ze pense que le mozieu il est zaloux de Papa, car z'est lui qui est allé te zauver des mézants mozieux... et lui n'est pas venu.... Ze dois y aller, maintenant... Papa va me chercher. Ze te laisse Nounours, si tu as peur, il va te protézer...

Léa se releva et descendit du lit, elle batit un instant des pieds dans le vide, le lit était assez haut. Elle s'en retourna en trottant.

* * *

Une main noueuse, viellie mais encore vigoureuse se posa sur celle de la jeune femme. Albus Dumbledore parraîssait vieux et fatigué. La bataille contre Voldemort fesait toujours rage et les chances de victoire du côté blanc devenaient de plus en plus minces. 

La liste de morts s'agrandissait au fil des jours et l'attente de nouvelles des disparus devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Deux semaines. Cela fasait deux semaines qu'elle était inconsciente dans ce petit lit. D'après le diagnostic des médico-mages, ses chances de survie diminuaient de jour en jour.

- Si seulement.... si seulement je ne t'aurais pas laissée partir, peut-être tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit... Petite Hermione... en voulant te protéger, je t'ai conduit à ta perte...

Le viel homme baissa doucement la tête. Il pria pour elle, pour Severus qui n'en mennait pas large ces jours-ci, et pour Léa.

- Par Merlin, murmura-t-il, faites qu'elle ne devienne pas orpheline elle aussi, par ma faute.

* * *

Harry déposa un paquet de Chocogrenouilles sur la petite table qui côtoyait le lit d'Hermione. D'autres personnes avaient déjà apportés plusieurs présents. L'espace sur la table commençait à manquer. Un magnifique bouquet de fleurs jaunes ajoutait un peu de gaité à la pièce si morne. Les murs en vielle pierre de l'infirmerie étaient ternis par le temps collés contre celui-ci, une rangée de petits lits tous identiques, blancs. Severus et Harry avaient insité pour qu'on installa une chambre personelle pour Hermione afin qu'elle ait le maximum de confort et de calme possible. Il s'approcha lentement du lit ou reposait son amie et la contempla longuement. 

- Mione...

Il n'entendit que l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondre. Harry soupira. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi? La guerre lui avait arraché tant de personnes qui lui était chères. Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés pendant les moments les plus durs, et maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, sinon venir lui parler, mais l'entendait-elle réelement? Peu importe, il lui parlait de tout et de rien quand même.

Harry ferma les yeux en inclinant la tête vers l'avant.

- Si seulement tu pouvait m'entendre... Mione, reviens, on a besoin de toi ici. J'ai besoin de toi, Léa a besoin de toi et Severus aussi... je crois qu'il a été plus affecté que tout le monde. Il se sent coupable, j'ai bien essayé de le raisoner et Dumbledore aussi à maintes reprises mais rien a faire. Il est vraiment borné.

Harry émit un petit rire.

- Ron est revenu, je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore à su où le trouver mais il est venu le jour où l'on a apris ton enlèvement. Dumbledore nous avait convoqués dans son burreau. Il y a eu une dispute avec Severus. Ron croit toujours qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui. Selon lui c'est "_ mangemort un jour, magemort toujours"_. Je pense qu'il ne lui a toujours pas pardonné. Léa m'a dit ce matin qu'elle pensait qu'il était jaloux, elle n'a pas tort. De toute façon, je te jure qu'il a vraiment changé, ce n'est plus le même Ron que nous avons connu. Peu importe, tu le verras bien quand tu te réveilleras. Il n'a même pas voulu venir te voir. Il a la trouille, j'ai essayé de l'en convaincre avec l'aide de Dumbledore et de Remus, mais je m'attends pas à ce qu'il vienne...

* * *

Le seul qui n'était pas venu la visiter depuis son retour, se montra le matin du 16ième jour. Il s'avança timidement dans l'infirmerie craignant d'y rencontrer Severus. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient toujours pas se tenir à proximité l'un de l'autre sans s'insulter. Harry trouvait son comportement enfantin, typiquement Ronald Weasley. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers son ancien professeur de Potions ne s'était pas estompée au fil des ans. 

Le jeune homme tenait un paquet embalé dans un papier kraft, le tout retenu avec une ficelle blanche qu'il retournait sans cesse entre ses mains. Ron était nerveux. Il commença par s'asseoir et prit une profonde inspiration puis posa le paquet sur la table avec les autres.

- Je t'ai acheté un livre... Ça vient d'Égypte, un livre de potions anciennes... J'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Il contempla Hermione, le visage triste. Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais à chaque fois il s'empressait de les refouler. Depuis plusieurs années déjà qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Plus exactement depuis qu'il avait apris qu'elle était enceinte. D'un autre homme, il aurait compris, mais de lui. Lui qui se faisait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser à toutes les occasions qui se présentaient, il l'avait fait souffrir en la traitant de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle était tout de même venue vers lui. En fait, Ron ne pouvait nier qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Hermione, cependant n'éprouvait pas les même sentiments. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un ami. Un ami, rien de plus.

Ron déposa un léger baisé sur son front avant de partir.

* * *

Une silhouète pénétra dans l'infirmerie, on ne pouvait distinguer son visage, il faisait trop sombre. C'était une nuit très calme, malgré une fine neige qui blanchissait lentement le sol gelé. 

Les vacances venaient de se terminer. Les élèves devaient arriver au château le lendemain par le train. Dumbledore avait fait préparer un festin en cette dernière journée de vacances et l'on remarqua l'absence de Severus. Quelques élèves qui étaient restés se mirent à jaser. McGonnagall les fit taire d'un regard sévère.

Il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque. Un petit village sorcier dont la grande majorité des habitants travaillaient soit au Ministère ou à Gringotts. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué de bonne heure dans son burreau, Lupin aussi. Ils étaient les deux seuls membres de l'Ordre à ne pas être en misson ou ne pas avoir une occupation urgente pour le moment. Après une brève visite et un léger baisé à Hermione, Severus avait transplané en compagnie de Remus lorsqu'ils furent hors des limites de Poudlard.

C'était une jeune femme. Sa longue chevelure rousse retenue par un large ruban de soie vert contrastait fortement avec la noirceur de sa cape de fourrure. Elle retira ses gants et posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

- Harry est parti en mission ce matin. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire d'avantage pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. Je déteste quand il fait cela. Mais je l'en remercie tout de même, sinon je ne pourrais jamais dormir en paix. Dumbledore m'a dit que Severus et Remus avaient été envoyés en renfors. Ça doit être plus grave que je ne le pensais. Pourvu qu'ils reviennent tous les trois.

Ginny s'assied sur le rebord du lit qui tangua légèrement (quest vous voulez, on n'a pas d'budget!!!!!!) et continua à parler à une Hermione silencieuse.

- Je ne sais pas comment fait Severus pour endurer tout ça... Il est vraiment fort. Moi, j'aurais déjà craquée il y a bien longtemps.

Elle laissa échaper un petit rire.

- Ça fait vraiment tout drôle de te parler puisque tu ne réponds pas. Je suis sûre que tu m'entends. Ma mère m'a raconté un jour qu'elle avait un viel oncle qui était tombé dans le coma et qu'à son réveil il se souvenait de tout ce que les gens lui avaient raconté...

J'avoue que ça parraît étrange...

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient dans l'infirmerie. Tout était calme, les visites ne commenceraient pas avant la fin de l'avant-midi. La seule patiente à être alitée était Hermione alors Dumbledore avait permi aux visiteurs de venir plus souvent et aux proches de pouvoir la veiller pendant la nuit s'ils le désiraient. Cependant cette nuit là personne n'était resté. Il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque. L'équipe d'Aurors du Ministère ne suffisaient pas à repousser les Mangemorts. Dumbledore avait envoyé Severus et Remus en renfors. Tout le monde, enfin ceux de Poudlard qui étaient au courant en tout cas, attendait impatiemment leur retour. 

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent avec un grincement sonore. Trois hommes entrèrent, l'un appuyé sur les deux autres, il avait l'air mal en point. Ses deux compagnons le déposèrent sur le lit le plus proche, peut-être un peu trop durement car l'homme gémit de douleur.

Mme Pomfresh arriva rapidement, alertée par le bruit des nouveaux arrivants, suivie de Dumbledore et McGonnagall.

- Ah! Vous êtes enfin de retour! s'exclama le directeur.

- Oui, mais à quel prix... répondit Harry.

- On n'a bien fallit y rester pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ils étaient supérieurs en nombre, malgré les renfors...

- Êtes-vous blessés, Harry, Severus? demanda Minerva.

Elle remarqua que son collègue avait une grande difficulté à respirer, chaques mouvements éffectués par sa cage toraxique lui coutait un important effort et le fait de devoir porter Lupin qui était encore plus mal en point, ne l'aidait pas. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait pas été touché gravement. Des écorchures seulement.

- Quelle idée aussi de vous envoyer vous battre ouvertement, vous auriez pu revenir gravement blessé....

- Ce n'est rien de grave, Minerva... ça peut attendre mais pas lui. - il montra Remus toujours étendu sur le lit.- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, je crois même qu'il souffre d'une commotion... vous devriez l'examiner, Mme Pomfresh.

Pomfresh détestait quand quelqu'un fesait le travail à sa place, Severus le savait bien pourtant...

- Bien sûr....

- Rien de grave, reprit la directrice de Gryffondor sceptique.... en êtes vous sûr, Severus?

- Oui...

- Laissez moi voir quand même.

- Je...

- Professeur Rogue...

- Mmmmppphh... bon très bien.

Severus détacha l'aggraphe de sa cape, grimaçant sous l'éffet de la douleur. Ces gestes étaient lents, à ce rythme là, ils y seraient encore à la tombée du jour.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider...

Il ne servirait à rien de la contredire, cela ne ferait qu'agraver la situation déjà embarrasante dans laquelle il s'était mit. Severus baissa les bras et se laissa faire. Sa chemise complètement enlevée, on voyait des échymoses commencer à apparaître sur son flanc droit. Il poussa un râlement de douleur quand Minerva appuya sur ses côtes blessées.

- Aïe!

- Vos côtes sont cassées.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, vous n'êtes pas médico-mage ni infirmière...

Cette remarque lui vallu un regard noir de la part de l'adjointe de Dumbledore et d'un sourire malcieux de celui-ci.

- Peut-être, mais je sais reconnaître des côtes cassées quand j'en vois. Puisque vous semblez ne pas me croire, Mme Pomfresh viendra vous examiner quand elle aura terminé avec Remus.

- Très bien.

-Combien, Severus? demanda Dumbledore.

- Au moins cinquante baquettes... D'autres troupes se sont rallié a lui. Son armée grandit de plus en plus... Les géants et les détraqueurs sont déjà de son coté...

- Des morts?

- Pas tant que ça, trois de notre côté, des Aurors je pense. Nous avons eu de la difficulté à revenir, sans Lupin, nous serions encore là-bas à l'heure qu'il est et Merlin sait dans quel état.

- Du côté ennemi?

- J'ignore le nombre, mais ce n'était qu'une attaque mineure. Voldemort n'envoyera pas le gros de ses troupes pour détruire un petit village... Non, il attend son heure, croyez-moi quand il frappera, cela dépassera totalement tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer...

- Je sais, Severus. C'est pourquoi, nous devons garder nos forces et rallier le plus possible de sorciers de notre côté. L'union sera notre seule chance d'en sortir les vainqueurs.

- Albus, vous m'aviez parlé de nouvelles protections à instaler autour de Poudlard, qu'en est-il?

- Nous avançons lentement mais surement, la procédure est longue mais sera nettement plus efficace que le sortilège de Fidelitas. Il n'est plus prudent de l'utiliser à présent, Voldemort aura trouvé un moyen de le neutraliser avec un procédé de magie noire puissant.... C'est pour cela que j'ai bessoin de votre aide, Severus. Nous devons trouver un autre moyen très rapidement. Si Voldemort frappe de nouveau ce sera ici et bientôt, j'en ai bien peur.

- Mais pour les élèves, s'inquiéta Minerva, ne serait-il pas plus sage de les renvoyer chez eux?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ceux qui le voudront pourront rester ici, Poudlard pourra mieux les protéger que leur maison, dans bien des cas.

- Bon, montrez moi cela, Professeur Rogue, dit Mme Pomfresh en revenant vers eux.

Remus reposait sur un lit près d'eux. Pomfresh venait de lui administrer une puissante potion d'énergie et une autre de sommeil.

Heureusement il ne souffrait que d'une légère commotion et d'une fracture au bras, la fatigue et l'approche de la nouvelle pleine lune ne l'aidait pas. Selon, l'infirmière dans quelques jours, il serait de nouveau sur pied.

Le diagnostique de McGonnagall n'était pas faux. Deux côtes cassées. Elle le regarda avec un sourire triomphant. Elle ne payait rien pour attendre, la vielle bique. Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais vous donner une potion pour vous guérir. Avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, demain tout devrait être dans l'ordre.

L'infirmière traversa la rangée de lits et disparut derrière une porte. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard un flacon de Pouss-Os à la main. Elle lui tendit un verre qui contenait la potion.

- Tenez, buvez.

Severus prit et le vida d'un trait. Il grimaça car le goût n'était pas agréable.

- Voyons, Professeur, cesser de vous comporter comme un enfant, dit-elle en s'en allant... Elle ne doit pas être si mauvaise que cela...

McGonnagall étouffa un rire et sortit à son tour. Apparement elle trouvait la situation amusante quand il sagisait de se payer la tête du Maître des Potions. Harry quitta l'infirmerie quelques minutes après, on l'attendait au Ministère pour un rapport sur l'attaque. Il promit à Severus de revenir plus tard, pour Hermione et prendre des nouvelles de Remus.

- Albus? demanda Severus.

Il l'avait intrepellé juste avant qu'il ne parte lui aussi. Le viellard s'approcha de Severus, assis sur le rebord du lit blanc.

- Est-ce qu'elle... -il fit un léger signe en direction de la chambre d'Hermione- ...aucune amélioration?

Dumbledore secoua la tête négativement. Severus enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les évenements de la nuit lui avait mit les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Est-ce qu'il y a encore de l'espoir....?

- Il y a toujours de l'espoir, Severus...

Dumbledore s'assied aux côtés de Severus.

- Au départ les médico-mages pensaient que ce n'était qu'un coma ordinaire... mais ils l'ont de nouveau examinée hier...

- Qu'on-ils dit?

- ... j'igniore ce qu'ils lui ont fait, Severus, mais je crois que c'est plus grave que ce que nous pensions. En fait, si elle ne se réveille pas c'est seulement qu'elle ne le veut pas, ou qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas prête. Elle croit toujours être prisonnière, donc elle a peur de subir de nouveau la torture... Il faut attendre, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. Au moment où elle se réveillera et après, elle aura grandement besoin de toi.

- Très bien...

Sa voix était tremblante. Le simple fait de penser qu'elle pourrait rester ainsi encore longtemps, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Albus?

- Oui?

- Je.... je peux aller la voir? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il le voulait.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Les fleurs qu'il avait apportés se fannaient peu à peu. Severus se promit d'en rapporter d'autres tout à l'heure.

On l'avait placée sur ce petit lit, les bras le long du corps. La lumière du soleil faisait dancer les reflets des cheveux étalés en éventail sur l'oreiller. Elle était si belle.

Severus prit une chaise posée contre le mur et l'avança près du lit. Il effleura doucement sa joue, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Severus soupira.

- Bonjour, ma belle...

Le chant de quelques oiseaux à l'extérieur lui répondit. Severus prit place sur la chaise sans cesser de la regarder.

- Dumbledore dit que si tu ne te réveille pas c'est parce que tu ne le veux pas. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, Mione, même si cela risque d'être long.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Ses longs doigts enlaçaient les siens, plus menus.

- Tu me manques, Mione. Tout est tranquille quand tu n'est pas là... Dumbledore veut que je mette au point une nouvelle potion qu'on pourra utiliser contre Voldemort. Elle n'est pas encore commencée, mais le coeur n'y est pas. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir travailler avec toi là-dessus.

Peu après, Mme Pomfresh entra dans la chambre.

- Professeur, vous ne devriez pas être ici... Vous avez besoin de repos et elle aussi...

- Mais....

- Pas de mais, Professeur. Sortez d'ici, avant que je le fasse pour vous. Les heures de visites ne sont pas commencées, revenez plus tard.

Severus se releva et rangea la petite chaise à sa place d'origine. Avant de partir il embrassa doucement Hermione et lui murmura:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir tout à l'heure.

Il poussa la porte et disparu de l'autre côté.

* * *

V'la pour ce chapitre..... Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. La petite boîte de velours vert

**chap8: La petite boîte de velours vert.**

U.$ Hermy: V'la la suite!!

Kyana Lupin et lunard03: (nah, c'est la même personne? ah ben oui!) Je suis contentente que t'ai aimé ce chapitre! Merci et au prochain chapitre! C'est vrai qu'elle est migonne quand elle parle!! Moi j'l'aime bien cette petite!

zphira sanpe: Ouais, une nouvelle! lol!! Merci pour la rewiew! Ça fait chaud au coeur!!!!

Falang: Rhooo!!!! Merci pour la review!!!! Rhoooo!!! Je ne demande que ça vous donne la suiteeeeeeeeeeee!!! Que je suis gentille! C'est fou, je m'étonne moi même!! Bon la modestie ça va, je me tais et voilà le nouveau chapitre!!!

vivi: Oh, elle avait la larme à l'oeil, vivi?! Oh mais que c chou!!!!!! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!!! J'me répète hein??! J'dis toujours la même affaire....!! lol!

Elmire: Merci pour la review!!! Trop chouette!!! Le nouveau chapitre est là, j'espère que tu va aimer!!!

virg05: Waou! Merci pour la review!!! Ouais, disons que Sev est pomal meilleur pour les potions que pour les histoires lol!!

kawiz: OUaissssssss!!!! Je suis très contente que tu ai autant aimé ma fic! :D MOi too j'l'adore Sev!!!!!!! IL est trop chouette!!! lol!

* * *

Le banquet allait bientôt débuter. Il y avait au moins une personne qui n'était pas entousiaste à y participer. Severus Rogue se tenait derrière son burreau, perdu dans ses pensées. Les cours allaient reprendre le lendemain matin, à cette évocation son coeur se serra. Ce serait la troisième semaine. Vingt et un jours que ce cauchemar durait. Combien d'autres encore? Combien de temps à endurer ce silence qui lui pesait d'avantage chaque jour. Son état ne s'améliorait pas mais restait stable. Mais l'espoir s'envolait graduelement. 

Normalement, il devrait être en train de se rendre au banquet, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait qu'en entrant tout les regards de ses collègues seraient braqués sur lui. On pourrait lire la pitiée dans leurs yeux, dans certains le mépris, pour d'autres la compassion. On l'accablerait de questions sur son état de santé à lui... et à elle. Il leur répondrait que depuis trois semaines, elle était plongée dans un profond coma, pour sa part, il devait attendre, attendre, disons qu'il n'était pas au meilleur. Le ton de ses remarques reflétaient son humeur: massacrante. Cette interminable attente, lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Certains penseront qu'il serait en train de pêter un câble quand il leur crierait de le laisser tranquille. Puis finalement, il sortirait en trombe de la grande-salle, furieux. De retour dans ses appartements. Il se reprocherait ensuite d'être venu, une fois revenu sur sa chaise de travail. Un fond de verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, la bouteille vide par terre plus tard, il se reprocherait n'importe quoi. Donc pourquoi y aller quand on sait exactement comment cela va finir, aussi bien rester ici à ruminer de sombres et tristes pensées.

Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à cela, il enrageait de ne pouvoir l'aider à s'en sortir. La souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard noir sur elle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, avait dit Albus Dumbledore, c'était d'attendre (je me répètte, je sais....). La patience n'était pas une de ses vertus principales. Il le fallait cependant, pour elle, pour Léa. Il attendrait le temps nécéssaire.

Noël était passé depuis un bon moment, Severus n'avait pu lui donner son cadeau. Elle non plus. Il tenait entre ses mains une petite boîte de velours vert, des armoiries étaient brodés sur le dessus en fils d'argent. Les couleurs de Serpentard et les armoiries de la famille Rogue. Juste avant de mourir, sa mère lui avait donné cette petite boîte. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle contenait, elle lui répondit : " Ça? Ça, mon fils, c'est un petit cadeau, de ma part, à la femme que tu aimes..." "Quelle femme" lui demanda-t-il? "Tu ne la connais pas encore, mais cela viendra, ait confiance."

Severus ouvrit la boîte, une bague placée dans la fente du coussin de velours vert. Un magnifique oeuvrage, fait à la main, extrèmement délicat pour des mains délicates, pour les siennes. Des motifs et symboles étaient finement gravés tout autour de l'anneau d'or. Un serpent enlaçait un lion. Était-ce un signe? Ces symboles, il ne savait pas leur signification, il se promit de faire des recherches là-dessus quand il aurait plus de temps. Il contempla longtemps ainsi l'aliance de sa mère. Le grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvre le fit revenir sur terre et dû remettre ses projets à plus tard.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans le cadre de porte. La barbe argenté brillait à la lumière des chandelles. Le viellard s'avança.

- Ah, Albus... je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.

- Vous n'étiez pas présent au banquet, ce soir, Severus.

- Je sais. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller...

- Je comprends très bien... Ne vous laissez pas abattre, Severus. Elle va se réveiller, j'en suis sûr. Elle a besoin de temps, tout simplement...

- Trois semaines, cela me semble suffisant...

- Peut-être pas. Croyez-moi, quand elle se réveillera, elle aura besoin de vous plus que jamais.

- Je sais, vous pouvez compter sur moi, Albus.

- Et sur moi si vous avez envie de parler. Mon burreau vous est ouvert...

- Merci.

Le viellard jetta un coup d'oeil à la petite boîte que Severus avait toujours entre les mains et sourit. Il devinait les intentions de Severus.

- La potion de Mme Pomfresh a-t-elle fait effet?

- Oui, je n'ai presque plus mal, maintenant.

- Et votre marque?

- Aucune douleur pour le moment.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi! Un moment de répit est toujours le bienvenu, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

À trois heures du matin, le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, mais non. Il regarda un instant sa fille, couchée près de lui, un cauchemar, disait-elle. Elle dormait. Il l'enviait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil aussi facilement. Il se leva, finalement, et alla jusqu'à son burreau. Peut-être que s'il s'occupait un peu, le sommeil viendrait.

Il sortit ses notes concernant la nouvelle potion pour Dumbledore, il n'en manquait pas tellement avant de pouvoir commencer à la préparer. Avant de commencer, il lui faudrait trouver un assistant ou une assistante. La potion était trop compliquée pour être faite seule. Quelqu'un de compétent avec du caractère qui tiendrait son bout. Une personne qui n'aurait pas peur de donner son avis quoi qu'il en pense, une personne capable de le défier. Hélas, la seule personne suceptible de lui apporter tout ça, reposait à l'infirmerie en ce moment même. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait devait toujours se raporter à elle. Pourquoi?

À cinq heures, il décida de retourner se coucher, les cours allaient commencer dans quelques heures. Tant pis, s'il serait d'une humeur masacrante, il pourait toujours se défouler en enlevant quelques points aux Gryffondor. On cogna à la porte juste au moment où il quittait le burreau pour se rendre à sa chambre, par un couloir secret. Il alla ouvrir. C'était Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore.

- Qui-a-t-il?

- C'est Hermione, elle a repris connaisance...

* * *

Gniark Gniark..... si vous voulez avoir la suite! Ben va falloir me laisser plein plein plein plein pleinnnnnnnnn!!!!!! de Bellleeeeeeeeeeessssssssss!!!!!! De bellessssssssssssss, j'vous dit, mes amis! Deeeeeee belles REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Ah.....et dsl, pour les fautes... lol! J'édite ce chapitre en vitesse! 


	10. Fleurs jaunes et thecniques de respirati...

**chap9: Fleurs jaunes et thecniques de respiration.**

**kawiz:** Gniark Gniark!!! Nah je sais que ça s'fait pas des fins comme ça, mais pour le bien de l'histoire j'en prend le droit!!! Vraiment contente que t'ai autant aimé ce chapitre, qui selon moi laissait quelque peu à désirer, mais bon! Voilà la suite!

**sly:** Suiteuhhhhhhhhh!!!

**Kyana Lupin:** Je continue avec se nom là, que j'aime bien d'ailleurs! Voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Merci pour la toute gentille review! Ça met de bonne humeur une bonne critique positive! Merci de continuer à me lire!

**vivi:** Hé oui! tu ne pensais tout de même pas que notre Mione allait y rester pour toujours?! Notre Sev, que serait-il devenu, par Merlin!? Trop triste sort..... Voilà la suite!

**Falang:** Waou! Coquine, Sadique.....?! lol! Voilà la suite, fidèle revieweuse! biz!

**Tinkerbell Snape:** Hé oui, elle s'est enfin réveillée, Mione! Faut croire qu'elle en avait asser.... Bahhhh, pour le mariage, on verra ben dans les prochains chapitres! J'ai pas décidée du sort que j'leur réserve, ni du nombre de chapitres restants! Qui vivra, verra! Voilà la suite!

**jwulee:** Ahhh!!! C vilain d'oublier le nom d'un fic!!!! Nah! moi too ça m'arrive d'oublier des noms d'fic que j'avais bien aimé, et c'est vraiment frustrant! Merci pour la review, j'espère en avoir d'autres de ta part!!!!

**Elmire:** Je sais qu'il était court ce chapitre! M'escuseeeee!!! (sourire géné) Ç po de ma fauteeeeeeeeee!!!! J'veux po mouuuuuurirrrrrrrrr!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Nah dsl, p'tit délire.... aucun rapport! J'te promet un chapitre plus long!

**Aqualine d'Aquarius:** Chouette, une nouvelle tête!!! J'adoreeeeeeeee!!! Une autre review pour moi!!!! lol!!! Merci! Et v'la le prochain chapitre!

**U.$ Hermy:** Bah..... le 5 min s'est quelque peu allongé...

**marie-anne:** Horrible, moi?! Non...... juste un peu sadique, lol!!!! Merci pour la review!

**virg05:** Mais c'est le but de l'histoire!!! Faut quand même qu'on ait envie de lire la suite, non!!!! J'espère que t'as pas attendu trop longtemps, je fais mon possible!!!!

* * *

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis tourna la tête. Un magnifique bouquet de fleurs jaunes posé sur la table de chevet. Ses préférés.

Ou était-elle? Le dernier endroit qu'elle se rappelait d'être allée était ces cachots. La jeune femme ferma les yeux à la pensée de son bref séjour là-bas. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ces affreux souvenirs maintenant. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait ramenée ici mais qui que ce soit elle le remerciait du fond du coeur. Tout ce qu'elle savait de cette personne était son odeur, particulière, une odeur d'herbes, de jasmin, plus exactement. Puis la douceur d'une cape en fourrure lui entourant les épaules. C'étaient ses derniers souvenirs avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le coma.

Elle se mit sur son séant afin avoir une meilleure vue de l'endroit. Elle se trouvait dans une petite chambre composée d'une table - une montagne de cadeaux dessus- . Son lit occupait le milieu de la pièce. Il y avait seulement l'espace nécéssaire pour passer et quand la petite chaise était placé près du lit, les déplacements devenaient quasi impossibles. Un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase sur sa droite. La chambre dégageait un sentiment de calme et de repos. Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie pour le moment de repos...

L'exploration se fit rapidement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir de toute façon. L'envie lui prit d'aller voir à l'extérieur. Elle repoussa ses couvertures jusqu'au pied du lit. La première et seule tentative de se mettre sur pied échoua. En raison de sa longue innactivité ses jambes ne purent supporter son poids. Le vase qui contenait les fleurs était ce qui se trouvait à porté de main pour s'accrocher. Bien entendu, il fut malgré lui entraîné dans la chute. Le tout atterit dans un fracas qui finirait bien par attirer quelqu'un. Les fleurs s'éparpillèrent en même temps que les morceaux de verre brisés et l'eau mouilla ( lol oO ) le plancher.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Mme Pomfresh affolée de la voir ainsi étallée par terre.

- Miss Granger, à quoi avez-vous pensé? Vous auriez pu vous blesser.

L'infirmière l'aida tant bien que de mal à se recoucher et s'empressa de nettoyer le dégas.

- ...

- Tut, tut, tut, minauda-t-elle, il faut vous reposer maintenant.

- Mais...

Elle lui glissa un gobelet sous le nez.

- Buvez. Ça va vous redonner des forces.

Hermione le prit et le but d'un trait. Le plus vite possible afin de goûter le moins possible. Rares sont les potions qui goûtent bon, pensa-t-elle...

- On n'est pas à la maison... où?

- Miss Granger?!

- Ça m'a fait mal...

Elle lui fit signe d'attendre et partit sans un mot de plus. Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule. Un frisson la parcourut le long de la colone vertébrale, elle remonta ses couvertures sur ses jambes.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle venue jusqu'ici. Peut-être était-elle iconsiente à ce moment là? Mais depuis combien de temps???

Quelques minutes passèrent, Hermione put alors se poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient par la tête, sans toutefois trouver aucune réponse qui pourrait vraiment l'aider à comprendre. Mme Pomfresh revint, elle n'était pas seule, Dumbledore l'accompagnait et.... et Severus aussi...

Une chance que le mur se trouvait à proximité sinon un autre cas de coma aurait été déclaré. Son coeur fit un bond, en fait il fallit littéralement sortir de sa poitrine quand il l'apperçut. Elle le fixait à son tour mais sans le regarder vraiment. Pendant ce court instant le poids de l'inquiétude qui s'alourdissait au fil des jours s'envola immédiatement. Il se sentait mieux, enfin un peu.

Mme Pomfresh expliqua brèvement les circonstances de son réveil. Severus se contentait que d'écouter d'une orreille, mais encore. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa comtemplation du visage d'Hermione qu'il en avait oublié les explications.

- Laissons-les, dit doucement Albus à l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne put protester.

Il adressa un léger signe de tête à Severus et s'éclipsa.

Severus s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Ses mains tremblaient, malgré les efforts. Elle était recroquevillé dans le coin du lit, les jambes remontés sous son menton. La ressemblance avec une petite fille était frappante. Une petite fille qui venait de se réveiller toute en sueurs d'un long et affreux cauchemar...

Severus s'approcha encore et s'assied sur le bord du lit, tout près d'elle. Hermione ne fit aucun mouvement et ne pronomça aucune parole. Elle semblait ailleurs, plongée dans des pensées que Severus ne pouvait deviner. Son regard si vivant semblait à cet instant vide et triste. La voir ainsi lui faisait mal au coeur, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle puisse vivre une vie sans avoir de mauvais souvenirs qui venait sans cesse la hanter, jour et nuit quoi qu'elle fasse, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui s'était passé.

Il caressa doucement sa joue. Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

- Mione...

Son regard se fit triste.

- J'ai attendu longtemps là-bas, tu sais. Mais il était déjà trop tard quand on est venu me chercher, murmura-t-elle plusieurs après plusieurs minutes de lourd silence.

- Mi..

- J'ai attendu longtemps, mais on est venu trop tard, trop tard...

Elle pronomçait ces paroles sans le regarder, se rendait-elle compte qu'il se trouvait à moins de dix centimètres d'elle, le regard brillant?

- Ça m'a fait très mal, tu sais.

Son esprit était ailleurs.

- Ensuite je suis tombé et ma tête a heurté le sol, ça m'a fait très mal...

Il n'y avait pas même un temblement dans sa voix, elle était parfaitement neutre, sans émotion. Sans doute était-ce cela qui lui faisait le plus de peine. Severus savait combien elle avait dû souffrir, mais il était arrivé trop tard. _Trop tard....trop tard._

- Finalement, celui que j'attendais n'est pas venu... j'ai attendu, mais je n'ai pas vu son visage, il faisait clair pourtant.... je ne comprends pas. Et personne n'a voulu m'expliquer ce que je faisait ici, personne... J'ai pourtant parlé à quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait pas me répondre... Je ne sais pas, je ne me rapelle de rien....

Trop tard....

- On m'a enveloppée dans une couverture, elle était douce sur ma peau, mais ce n'était pas celui que j'attendais... il n'est pas venu. Je n'ai pas vu son visage.

- Mione, murmura-t-il la voix tremblante, ne me reconnais-tu pas, cette cape est la mienne, ne te rapelles-tu pas, Mione, c'est toi me l'a acheté pour mon anniversaire... dis moi que si... dis-moi que tu t'en souviens...

- Puis j'ai commencé à dormir... continua-t-elle, longtemps... J'ai même entendu des voix pendant que je dormais...

Soudainement, elle laissa aller son corps d'avant en arrière, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Severus lui saisit les épaules et la força à le regarder.

- Mione! Écoute moi...

- Il n'était pas venu, peut-être que quelqu'un le connait ici, il a les cheveux noirs, il est grand et beau...Mais je ne l'ai pas vu, il n'est pas venu... on ne veut rien me dire....

- Non, je t'assure, il ne t'a pas oublié, il est venu te chercher comme il l'avait promis...

- Je ne sais pas...

Hermione se détacha des mains de Severus et se leva.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu, hein!? POURQUOI!? cria-t-elle. POURQUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mione, calme toi... je t'en prie...

- IL EST PAS VENU, ET MOI J'ATTENDAIS, J'ATTENDAIS..... il est pas venuuuuuuu!

Severus la força à s'asseoir et elle continua de crier.

Mme Pomfresh arriva en trombe suivie de deux infirmières et ordonna à Severus de quitter la chambre.

- Mais, je... il n'est n'en n'est pas question! Je....

Puis Dumbledore arriva à son tour, il dût presque forcer Severus de quitter la chambre, ce qu'il fit à contre-coeur. Il referma doucement la porte sur les cris d'Hermione.

- Laissez la.

- Non mais?!

- Severus je vous en prie.

Il prit place dans fauteuil tout près et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard furieux.

Severus ignorait combien de temps il avait passé à attendre hors de la chambre. Au bout d'un certain temps, il lui avait paru une éternité, les cris avaient cessés. Puis Severus se leva et regarda par la fenêtre de la porte. Mme Pomfresh venait de lui administrer de force une potion calmante, qui fit son effet immédiatement. Les deux autres infirmière la recouchèrent dans son lit.

Dumbledore se tenait immoblie à côté de Severus, le regard triste.

- Elle.... elle ne m'a même pas reconnu, Albus. Elle ne m'a même pas adressé la parole! Elle continuait à se parler à elle même. Je ne comprend plus rien.

- Moi non plus, Severus, moi non plus. Attendons de voir ce que Pompom dira.

Severus acquiesa silencieusement.

Dès qu'il avait sû qu'elle avait repris conscience, son coeur débordait de joie (phénomen extrêmement rare chez Severus Rogue) mais voilà qu'elle n'était pas du tout guérie. Severus ignorait ce qu'elle avait subie mais il ne présageait rien de bon. Évidement, resté prisonnière par des Mangemorts n'a rien de plaisant!!! Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il eut amplement le temps de se traiter de tous les noms, il s'en voulait, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais il s'en voulait tellement, de faire les cent pas dans l'infirmerie et de recommencer à s'en vouloir.

- Vous voulez bien vous calmer, maintenant, Severus. Asseyez-vous et prenez une grande inspiration.

Severus s'exécuta de mauvais coeur, lançant un regard bourré de haine au vieux directeur.

- Une autre fois... Allez on inspireeeeeeeeeee et on expireeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Voilà, ça va mieux maintenant?

- Non.

- Bah, soyez pas grognon, Severus.

- Chuis pas grogon, marmona-t-il.

- Ah, non?

- Je suis juste inquiet, Albus. J'ai peur pour elle... murmura-t-il.

- Elle va s'en sortir, Hermione est une battante.

- J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que vous.

Sur ce, Pompom sorti de la chambre, suivie des deux autres infirmières. Severus alla sans attendre à sa rencontre.

- Alors, demanda-t-il, une touche d'inquiétude dans dans la voix.

- Je lui ai administré un calmant et une potion spéciale. Avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle devrait aller mieux. Elle a toutefois besoin de repos et de calme.

- J'y veillerai.

- Je n'en doute pas, Professeur Rogue.

- Puis-je... dit-il en montrant la chambre.

- Bien sûr. Allez y.

Severus pénétra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. Hermione était toujours allongée, immobile. Dormait-elle? Il s'approcha encore et vint se placer à ses côtés. La jeune femme remua lentement. Enfin, il apperçut son visage, et son coeur manqua un battement. Elle le regardait! Les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Mione...

Il prit délicatement sa main et l'embrassa. Merlin, qu'il se sentait meiux.

Hermione, elle, ne cesait de le regarder.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

- Depuis combien de temps attends-tu ici, dis-moi? dit-elle faiblement.

- Plus d'une heure je crois.

- Tu es patient.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi?

Elle lui sourit.

- Je suis si content d'entendre ta voix à nouveau. J'ai eu si peur et tout à l'heure tu ne me reconnaisait pas.. Ce que tu disait...

- Chut.... n'en parlons pas, maintenant, tu veux, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- D'accord.

À ce moment là, Dumbledore entra dans la chambre et fit signe à Severus qu'il devait y aller, les cours allaient commencer dans quelques instants. Severus quitta Hermione quelque peu réticent à la laisser de nouveau. Dumbledore lui assura que tout allait bien et qu'il allait rester avec elle un moment.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aprécié! Prochain chapitre, le plus tôt possible!!!

biz,

bohemio


	11. Quand l'on ne contrôle plus rien

**chap11: Quand l'on ne contrôle plus rien**

**Je prends le temps de répondre aux reviews!!!! Merci à tout le monde de me lire!!! **

**Je prend également le temps de faire un appel à tous ceux qui ne font pas de fautes en écrivant. Je cherche, moi, bohemio, qui fait ds fautes en écrivant, une personne qui puisse mettre son talent pour une bonne cause... Je cherche un ange, quoi? C'est si difficile d'en trouver un de nos jours?! oO**

**Tink Snape:** Bah tu verra ben si tu lis ce chapitre!! J'peux tout de même pas vendre le punch, non? lol

**virg05:** merci Merci!!!!!!! Rhoooo..... tant d'honneurs, c'est trop je vais pleurer........!!!!!!! lol.... Merci! Je suis vraiment contente que t'aime autant! Pcq je suis vraiment critiqueuse sur ce que je fais et habituellement je n'aime pas ça..... Je ne suis géralement jamais satisfaite de se que je fais....

**marieanne:** Merci! VOilà la suite!

**Kyana Lupin:** Tu verra ben dans ce chapitre, j'vendrais po mon punch en répondant à mes reviews!!!! Ne t'inquiète pas!

**vivi:** Bah...... Disons que Sev, il a pas vraiment l'habitude avec le enfants.... Il faut l'aider un peu quand même!!

**kawiz:** Merci pour la review!!! Bah.... ça arrive des fautes de frappe!!! Je suis dislexique ( pas sur de comment ça s'écrit mais bon,pas rave!!!) quand je tappe à l'ordi! lol!

**jwulee:** Bah, je n'irais pas jusqu'à qualifier ma fic de merveilleuse, mais bon.... ça fait très plaisir à entendre!!!

**U.$. Hermy:** Pensais-tu qu'elle était pour s'en sortir sans séquelles???! NAhhhhhhh!!! po avec mouaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! MOuAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! (rire démoniaque) _tousse tousse ( pas vraiment habituée...) .... _lol... Bon j'arrête et je te laisse lire ce chapitre!

**Falang:** Waou! Je crois que t'est la seule à avoir compris le comportement de Hermione.... Il me semble que c'était clair, non?! Bah, tant pis... merci pour la review!!!

**Halil:** Waou! Une p'tite nouvelle! Chut ben contente que t'ai aimé... Bah, j'voulais pas que sa parte mal, sinon toute la fic aurait été un peu triste.... Le fait que Severus apprene subitement qu'il était père, lui a flanché un sacré coup, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... oh, mais il aurait bien voulu en être capable. L'amour rend faible parfois, même le plus dur des coeurs..... Merci pour la review. À la prochaine!

**titianaellemalefoy:** Je suis bien contente que t'aie aimé cette fic! Merci.... Voilà le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Depuis une semaine qu'elle avait repris consience.

Depuis une semaine que durait cet incessant délire.

Depuis une semaine qu'elle demeurait prostrée dans ses pensées que personne ne pouvait atteindre.

L'espoir vite retrouvé à la nouvelle de son réveil commençait à s'estomper de nouveau. Une nouvelle série de nuits blanches qui débuteraient si son état ne s'améliorait pas. Cet affreux cauchemar allait-il finir? Sa santé à lui commençait à en paître sérieusement. Il était d'une humeur masacrante. Gare à ceux qui osait l'importuner sans raison. En une semaine, le record de points soustraits aux quatres maisons confondues fut fracasé, et ce par la même personne. Est-il nécéssaire de nommer son nom?

Peut à peu, l'on commença à s'intérroger sur son comportement plus ou moins étrange...

Quand, au dîner, il entendit Trelawney dire ... enfin, son opinion sur l'état de Hermione, sa fureur fut à son summum. Bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu la remaque en sa totalité deux mots suffirent à déclencher une colère dont lui seul était capable de le faire. _Hermione, folle..._

Par la suite, Trelawney tenta tant bien que mal de s'excuser, mais entendant ses paroles hypocrites, la colère de Severus augmenta d'un cran.

En une seule seconde, le Mangemort enfouit si profondément en lui risquait à tout moment de sortir. Faisant évacuer, de ce fait, les intenses émotions des dernières semaines.

Dominant "sa victime" de toute sa hauteur, les poings sérrés à s'en faire craquer les jointures, il sortit sa baguette, la main tremblante sous l'effet de la colère qu'il ressentait, tous pouvaient voir qu'il employait toute sa force à se contrôler. Préférant ne pas prendre de risques, Dumbledore vint à sa hauteur dans l'espoir de le calmer. Au départ, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise.

- Severus. Je t'en prie, calme-toi! intervint doucement Albus.

Mais il ne l'écouta point. Severus aimait faire les choses à sa façon!

Puis vint le moment où la colère l'emporta.

Severus ne contrôlait déjà plus sa fureur et par la même occasion ses pouvoirs magiques. Tout commença avec la table des professeurs dont tout ce qui se trouvait dessus fut projeté de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle ( elle ne lui avait rien fait la pauvre table!) ,il la fit lever et tournoyer dans les airs. La fenêtre ne put stopper sa course folle. McGonnagall poussa un cri d'effroi, les élèves lui firent écho bruyamment. Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, la directrice de Gryffondor fit sortir les élèves de la Grande Salle. Évidement, tous voulaient savoir de quoi il retournait. McGonnagall aboya sèchement des ordres aux préfèts en chefs et revint près de Dumbledore, qui restait parfaitement calme.

Le fait d'avoir commis un attenta envers cette pauvre table ne put satisfaire le Maître des Potions. Il fallait quelque chose de plus gros! Ce fut au tour du lustre qui surplombait la salle, de s'éfondrer dans un bruit infernal. Dumbledore eut juste le temps nécéssaire de s'écarter avant qu'il ne s'écrase violement sur le sol de pierre, à l'endroit exact où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Le viellard poussa un soupir et s'approcha de nouveau malgré les protestaions des autres professeurs.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Severus se tenait au milieu de la salle, entouré de débris divers. Tout son corps tremblait, il avait peine à tenir fermement sa baguette magique. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur sombre et inquiétante. Rares sont ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu ainsi et qu'ils pouvaient encore en relater les faits.

Pendant ce court instant, tous pensaient que tout était terminé. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Chourave sortit d'en-dessous d'une table qui avait sû rester en place. La vielle femme était toute tremblante, comme la majorité ici présente, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui affichait un calme et une maîtrise de soi exemplaire. Ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

Une fine poussière commença par tomber sur leurs têtes. Lentement, tout doucement.De temps à autre l'on ressentait une légère secousse mais pas assez forte pour s'en soucier. Grave erreur.

Les habits noirs de Severus devinrent bientôt blancs et sa colère sembla augmenter à chaques secondes. Une lègère fissure commençait à apparaître sur les murs et le plafond de pierre. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus grosse, constata McGonnagall qui regardait la scene d'un mauvais oeil.

- Albus, par Merlin, arrêtez-le, sinon il va tout détruire!!! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Minerva, vous savez comment il est quand il se met en colère...

- Quoi?! Mais il est déjà dans une colère noire! cria-t-elle en évitant qu'un morceau de pierre venant du plafond ne l'écrase.

- Laisson-le se calmer, dit Dumbledore.

- Oui! Et ensuite nous seront tous morts ensevelis!

Mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il avait la situation bien en main. Elle commençait, à cet instant à se poser de sérieusses questions sur son état de santé mentale... o.O

Voyant que sa colère ne s'appaisa pas, Dumbledore décida d'intervenir. Enfin.

Il dirigea sa baguette magique vers Severus et pronomça une incantation. Une aveuglante lumière bleuté en sotit et le Maître des potions fut projeté brutalement contre le mur.

Le choc le laissa un peu sonné, il reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard, avec un bon mal de tête, le mal de dos viendrait se soir là en prime...

- Je me suis laissé emporter, hein? murmura-t-il en regardant les dégas autour de lui.

- Quelque peu oui, répondit Dumbledore souriant.

- J'ai totalement perdu le contrôle, j'ai.... je ne m'étais jamais emporté de la sorte...

- Heureusement il n'y a pas eu de bléssés.

- Il aurait pu en avoir... Mais qu'ai-je fait, Albus??

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, désemparé.

- Bah.... ce n'est pas si grave, sourit-il, on va la reconstruire en moins de deux, la Grande-Salle.

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme cela, devant les élèves qui plus est! J'ai vraiment perdu le contrôle et...

- Tut, tut, tut.... je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie et nous en reparlerons...

Severus n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot de protestation que Dumbledore avait déjà franchi ce qui restait des murs de la grande salle. Ils traversèrent en silence le couloir qui mennait à l'infirmerie.

- Ah, Severus..... mais que vous arrive-t-il, par Merlin...???

- Perte de contrôle, déclara Dumbledore...

Elle lança un regard désaprobateur au Maître des Potions.

- Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Enfin... j'ai... fait...

- Quelques brèches dans le mur de la grande salle, sans plus, Pompom, assura Dumbledore.

- De quelle taille ses brèches, dites-moi?

- Euhmmm... Enfin, je venais pour une potion d'énergie, je vous prie Pompom.

- Je reviens, attendez-moi ici, dit-elle.

Elle remit la potion à Severus qui l'avala d'un trait sentant ses forces revenir à lui.

- Alors, cette brèche, elle fait combien?

- Euhmmm.... Elles ne sont pas si grosses, enfin...tenta Dumbledore.

- Severus! Enfin, il y aurait pu avoir des blessés parmi les élèves...

La discution s'arrêta là, une autre infirmière, plus jeune que Mme Pomfresh venait d'arriver. Elle semblait terriblement inquiète.

- C'est Hermione.... elle s'est enfuie de sa chambre....

* * *

SI j'ai assez de reviews..... ben j'vous poste la suite! 


End file.
